


Doncaster

by xbelieveinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Breakup, Cheating, Harry is a bastard, M/M, Side Ziall, Top Harry, but he is sweet too, doncaster, it is a long story, louis cries a lot, sorry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbelieveinme/pseuds/xbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in cui Louis è costretto ad occuparsi di tutta la sua famiglia e Harry è in bilico tra il passato e il presente. Si incontreranno di nuovo dopo tanto tempo e per tutti e due sarà un radicale cambiamento.<br/>-<br/>Harry Styles e Nick Grimshaw non si fanno vedere in giro da un po’. Doncaster non viene calpestata dalle suole delle loro scarpe da esattamente due anni e cinque mesi, le vetrine della città hanno dimenticato i loro volti e le panchine del parco non sanno più qual è il loro peso.<br/>Louis Tomlinson invece ha sempre e solo calpestato Doncaster, le vetrine conoscono anche quante ciglia ha per ogni palpebra e le panchine sanno perfettamente che il suo peso è diminuito con il passare degli anni.<br/>Louis ricorda l’ultima volta che ha visto la coppia più discussa di Doncaster, si trovavano in una macchina piena zeppa di valigie e scatoloni, le loro mani erano strette insieme e i loro sorrisi erano ampi.<br/>Louis non sorrideva, invece, e quel giorno ha trattenuto le lacrime fino a casa sua per non scoppiare in singhiozzi per la strada. Appena arrivato, si è sfogato contro il suo cuscino, testimone di altre crisi di pianto come quella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doncaster

I.

Harry Styles e Nick Grimshaw non si fanno vedere in giro da un po’. Doncaster non viene calpestata dalle suole delle loro scarpe da esattamente due anni e cinque mesi, le vetrine della città hanno dimenticato i loro volti e le panchine del parco non sanno più qual è il loro peso.  
Louis Tomlinson invece ha sempre e solo calpestato Doncaster, le vetrine conoscono anche quante ciglia ha per ogni palpebra e le panchine sanno perfettamente che il suo peso è diminuito con il passare degli anni.  
Louis ricorda l’ultima volta che ha visto la coppia più discussa di Doncaster, si trovavano in una macchina piena zeppa di valigie e scatoloni, le loro mani erano strette insieme e i loro sorrisi erano ampi.  
Louis non sorrideva, invece, e quel giorno ha trattenuto le lacrime fino a casa sua per non scoppiare in singhiozzi per la strada. Appena arrivato, si è sfogato contro il suo cuscino, testimone di altre crisi di pianto come quella.

Non lo ammette a se stesso da quel giorno ma Louis odia Harry e Nick.  
All’inizio odiava solamente Nick, con la lingua più lunga delle sue gambe e sempre un passo più avanti di Louis. Lo ha odiato da bambino, quando, per via delle sue gambe corte, non è riuscito a correre più veloce di Nick e quindi si è posizionato al secondo posto in una corsa campestre. Lo ha odiato in seguito, subito dopo aver saputo che Nick aveva ottenuto il posto in quella stazione radio locale in cui aveva fatto un provino qualche giorno prima. Louis ci ha quasi sorvolato sulle gambe più lunghe e la parlantina più diretta ma non è riuscito a superare il brutto colpo che ha sentito all’altezza del cuore quando Harry gli ha detto che non lo amava più perché innamorato di Nick Grimshaw.  
Non l’ha superato affatto, quella parte più scura del suo cuore brucia ancora e fa male. Per questo odia anche Harry Styles.

Altre piccole ferite si sono aperte in seguito a tutte le volta che li ha visti insieme, mano nella mano, mentre si baciavano e mentre si sussurravano frasi nelle orecchie per non far sentire a tutto il mondo ciò che avrebbero fatto da lì a poche ore.  
Harry lo faceva anche con lui quando stavano ancora insieme, gli si avvicinava piano e gli soffiava frasi dal sapore eccitante nell’orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire e sognare. Louis socchiudeva gli occhi, pensava a ciò che Harry gli diceva e acconsentiva con un solo cenno del capo, sentendo già su di sé il peso del suo fidanzato, la sua pelle liscia a contatto con le sue cosce, il suo ventre sfiorare il suo e le sue labbra a morderlo dappertutto.

A ventiquattro anni, Louis lavora in una pizzeria il venerdì e il sabato sera e in un piccolo bar tutte le mattine di ogni giorno, dalle cinque di mattina alle due del pomeriggio. Con sei fratelli a carico, una casa da mantenere e tutti i soldi che deve ridare, dato che è un uomo onesto, ai suoi nonni materni non gli pesa fare due lavori perché due stipendi sono meglio di uno e, finché ce la fa, si chiede perché non dovrebbe.  
I suoi genitori sono morti l’anno prima in un incidente stradale, lasciandolo solo con un mare di problemi sulle spalle, con sei vite oltre alla propria da gestire e un miliardo di vizi e capricci da accontentare ogni giorno.  
I gemelli, Ernest e Doris, nati dall’ultimo parto di sua madre sono i più difficili da tenere a bada: due bambini tutto pepe, un guaio dopo l’altro a soli tre anni e un bisogno perenne di coccole e affetto che Louis vorrebbe dargli, ma non ha né il tempo né le forze. Subito dopo vengono le sue sorelle maggiori, Lottie e Fizzie, grandicelle ormai ma un po’ troppo viziate, per niente auto dipendenti e nullafacenti per la maggior parte del giorno. Louis può confidare in loro solamente nell’aiuto domestico, ma vanno ancora a scuola e purtroppo non sempre fanno il loro dovere.  
Infine ci sono Daisy e Phoebe, le gemelline di casa Tomlinson, di ormai undici anni e l’unico conforto di Louis.  
La loro situazione familiare non è delle più facili. L’improvvisa mancanza dei loro genitori ha distrutto un po’ tutti, Louis prima di tutti. È depresso, lo sa, ma nasconde e reprime tutto dietro a tutti gli impegni e un piccolo sorriso. Anche Lottie e Fizzie nascondono ciò che provano ma, purtroppo, lo fanno in modo diverso invece di aiutarsi a vicenda.  
Lottie ha deciso di diventare una punk rocker e, nonostante i suoi diciotto anni suonati, si comporta come una quattordicenne e fa la parte della piccola menefreghista, con l’ombretto nero sugli occhi e il rossetto scuro sulle labbra. Ha perfino lasciato quella gioia del suo fidanzato, Louis lo adorava come un fratello.  
Fizzie invece si è rifugiata nella preghiera. All’inizio Louis pensava fosse una buona cosa, non era cambiata più di tanto e si recava a messa solamente le domeniche. Tutto è degenerato quando l’ha vista andare in giro per casa con una Bibbia in mano, quando ha cominciato a frequentare la chiesa anche nei giorni infrasettimanali e quando ha iniziato a chiamarlo un abominio, perché essere gay non è normale e lei con un peccatore non vuole avere a che fare.  
Perciò Fizzie non gli parla e Lottie fa finta che non esista nessuno.  
Louis è sempre depresso, non mangia e lavora il doppio per tutta la famiglia.  
A volte, quando il cibo in tavola non è abbastanza per tutti, Louis si sacrifica per gli altri e accontenta sempre le loro richieste. Proprio per questo aspetta sempre che tutti i suoi fratelli abbiano finito di mangiare per poter sporcare la sua forchetta. «Ma Lou, tu che mangi?» gli chiedono allora i suoi fratelli e Louis mente sempre, «ne ho lasciato un po’ nella pentola» dice mentre sposta il contenuto del suo piatto in quello dei suoi fratelli, dividendolo in porzioni uguali per accontentare tutti quanti.

La sua giornata è divisa in più parti. Si sveglia presto la mattina, si lava, controlla che tutti siano a dormire e lascia casa alle cinque meno un quarto del mattino. È sua nonna che si occupa dei gemelli quando lui non c’è, raggiunge casa Tomlinson alle sette e sveglia tutti quanti per mandarli a scuola.  
Lottie, anche se controvoglia, accompagna le sue sorelle a scuola con l’auto di sua madre. I gemelli restano a casa con la nonna, preparano i biscotti con lei e le chiedono se la loro mamma e il loro papà in cielo si trovano bene.  
Louis torna a casa alle due e mezza del pomeriggio, aiuta sua nonna con il pranzo e aspetta che le sue sorelle rincasino da scuola per mangiare tutti assieme. È un pranzo silenzioso, ma Louis ci tiene che almeno per una volta al giorno stiano tutti insieme come una vera famiglia.  
Durante il pomeriggio Louis si prende cura della casa, bada ai suoi fratelli e va a fare la spesa. Arrivata la sera inizia a cucinare la cena, poi capita che Fizzie e Lottie inizino a litigare ed è costretto a dividerle, di solito è lui quello che si prende più insulti alla fine. Subito dopo cena fa il bagnetto ai gemelli, gioca insieme a loro con le bolle e poi li mette a letto raccontandogli una storia diversa ogni sera.  
Quando ha il turno in pizzeria Louis lascia in affido i suoi fratelli ad Eleanor, che fa la babysitter gratis in cambio di un cornetto alla marmellata la mattina.

Le case di Doncaster lo conoscono come il bravo ragazzo, quello che fa di tutto per la propria famiglia, quello a cui sono morti i genitori. Nessuno sa, oltre al suo letto e le mura della sua piccola stanzetta, ancora decorate con la carta da parati con gli animali del circo, che passa ogni notte con le lacrime tra le ciglia, una foto dei suoi genitori sotto al cuscino un piccolo ciondolo a forma di cuore stretto in un pugno.  
Sotto il materasso c’è il testo di una canzone, invece.  
Ne ha passate tante Louis Tomlinson nella sua vita ma nessuno ancora è riuscito a ricucire tutte quelle ferite che gli fanno male ormai da troppo tempo. Voglio guarire, sussurra nella notte.

C’è stato un tempo in cui Louis giocava a calcio, usciva con gli amici o veniva baciato da Harry. Dedicava la maggior parte della sua giornata a se stesso, al suo amore e alla sua passione per il pallone. C’è stato un tempo in cui Louis non si preoccupava delle sue sorelle, andava d’accordo con tutti e aveva una vita sociale nella norma.  
C’è stato un tempo in cui Louis amava Harry Styles ma quel tempo non sembra essere ancora finito.

II.

Doncaster riconosce il passo lungo e cadenzato, un po’ pesante e strascicato. È un quarantaquattro di uno stivaletto di camoscio marrone, vecchio e rovinato, con le punte consumate e i tacchi scorticati lungo i quattro angoli. Le strade della città si meravigliano mentre alzano gli occhi e notano gli stessi capelli ondulati di qualche anno prima. Le vetrine ricordano immediatamente gli occhi verdi e cangianti dalle mille sfumature e venature, così belli da togliere il fiato, e le panchine fremono davanti al suo corpo alto e longilineo.  
Le case parlottano tra di loro: è ritornato Harry Styles.

Louis, una volta ogni tanto, si concede una serata con i suoi amici per non restare da solo come tutti gli altri giorni. Liam, Niall e Eleanor sono i suoi migliori amici. Liam è un pompiere, Niall un supplente di musica alla scuola elementare e Eleanor studia moda ma fa già la modella da tempo.  
«L’ho visto per davvero» conferma Niall Horan seduto sul divano di casa Tomlinson mentre toglie dei pezzetti di carta dai capelli di Eleanor, gli stessi che le ha buttato addosso qualche minuto prima per ridere.  
«Magari non era lui» ipotizza Liam Payne «magari un sosia o qualcosa del genere».  
Niall scuote la testa, beve la birra che Louis ha comprato in offerta qualche giorno prima da Tesco e «no» dice serio girando la visiera del cappellino che indossa verso il lato destro, «era lui».  
Allora è Eleanor che sbuffa e accavalla le gambe, «ragazzi» li riprende abbassando la voce, «non ci arrivate da soli? Sua sorella si sposa la settimana prossima» spiega con fare ovvio prima di buttare un’occhiata sulle sue unghie e notare, con orrore, che quella del mignolo si è appena spezzata.  
«Gemma?» Liam le chiede prima di controllare il cellulare, ha appena perso di nuovo a Flappy Bird. Stupido gioco.  
«Me l’ha detto l’altro ieri Lou Teasdale, sarà lei stessa ad acconciarle i capelli e a truccarla» risponde la ragazza tentando di salvare il possibile della sua unghia, «Harry sarà qui sicuramente per questo. Chissà dove è stato finora».  
Louis rimane in silenzio in cucina mentre ascolta il discorso che, invano, i ragazzi stanno cercando di fare a bassa voce e asciuga i piatti appena lavati. Non sa perché ma il suo cuore batte forte, le mani gli tremano e molto probabilmente il piatto che ha tra le mani cadrà a terra tra pochi istanti. Riesce ad appoggiarlo sul piano della cucina prima di accorgersi di star tremando tutto e perciò decide di sedersi, incastrano immediatamente le mani tra i capelli lisci e castani.  
Harry e tornato non sono due parole che dovrebbero stare insieme.

Quando torna in salotto lascia una vaschetta di gelato e alcuni cucchiaini sul tavolino, sorride leggermente ai suoi amici e, con il cuore che ancora non ha smesso di martellare, dice loro di aspettarlo mentre controlla che tutti i suoi fratelli siano a letto.  
Doris e Ernest, stranamente, sonnecchiano beati nei loro lettini con i loro pupazzetti preferiti affianco e le coperte, per Doris una con le fate e per Ernest una di Cars, a coprirli e a tenerli al caldo. Louis da un bacio ad entrambi e, in silenzio, lascia la loro camera socchiudendo la porta con cautela.  
Le gemelline invece, ridono allegramente nella loro stanza e Louis sa già il perché. Sul letto di Daisy ci sono i trucchi scuri di Lottie e, a vicenda, si stanno truccando imitando la sorella maggiore di casa Tomlinson.  
Smettono immediatamente di ridere appena notano Louis nella loro stanza e, senza successo, cercano di nascondere i rossetti e gli ombretti. Ma ormai il danno è fatto.  
«Per favore, Lou, non dirlo a Lots» lo prega Phoebe sbattendo le ciglia nere di mascara sugli occhi chiari e Daisy, dietro di lei, congiunge le mani e arriccia le labbra. Louis rimane serio solamente per un istante, poi sorride ad entrambe e le raggiunge sul letto.  
«Non le dirò niente» dice mentre sposta, prima a Daisy e poi a Phoebe, una ciocca di capelli dai loro visi, «ma andate immediatamente in bagno e struccatevi, mettete queste cose a posto e dormite. Domani avete scuola».  
Le bambine annuiscono con veemenza e, in contemporanea, danno un bacio su ognuna delle guance di Louis, lasciando un segno scuro sulla pelle appena resa ruvida dal filo di barba chiara che è cresciuta negli ultimi tre giorni.  
«Buonanotte, vi voglio bene».  
«Ti vogliamo bene anche noi, Lou».  
Louis esce sempre con un sorriso dalla loro stanza, le sue sorelle lo fanno sempre sentire bene e amato. Sono le uniche persone che fanno gioire il suo cuore con una sola parola e Louis vuole ad entrambe un’infinità di bene. Le ama come solo un fratello sa fare.  
Percorre il corridoio fin quando non arriva di fronte alla stanza di Fizzie e Lottie ma non si permette di toccare quella maniglia, c’è un cartello che glielo vieta. Louis esattamente non sa come facciano a vivere nella stessa stanza quelle due, sa però che l’hanno divisa con un telo e che si parlano tra di loro solamente per insultarsi. Sospira pensando a quanto fossero unite prima dell’incidente e appoggia una tempia sulla porta laccata di bianco. «Buonanotte», sussurra.  
Quando torna in salotto non si stupisce se già mezza vaschetta di gelato è andata ma prega i tre ragazzi di non fare rumore perché Ernest e Doris dormono e non vuole che si sveglino.  
Quelli annuiscono mentre si siede tra le gambe di Liam per farsi dare quell’abbraccio che gli serve sempre, soprattutto adesso dopo aver sentito quella bruttissima notizia.  
Si lascia abbracciare stretto e ride a bassa voce appena quello appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla, causandogli del solletico con la barba.  
Louis è contento che Danielle, la fidanzata di Liam, sia in Francia per quello stage di danza così ha il suo migliore amico da coccolare a strapazzare tutto per sé.  
Guardano il Grande Fratello quella sera, parlano poco e finiscono il gelato. Tutti sono preoccupati per Louis.  
Louis non dorme perché Harry è a Doncaster.

La festa delle donne mette allegria in casa Tomlinson. Per questo Louis, prima di andare a lavoro lascia su tutti i comodini delle sue sorelle un piccolo rametto di mimosa. Uno per Doris, uno per Daisy e uno per Phoebe. Solo per quel giorno infrange le regole ed entra nella stanza di Fizzie e Lottie. Lascia il rametto per Fizzie accanto alla Bibbia mentre quello per Lottie sul cd di una band che non conosce.  
Spera di farle felici.  
Il rametto più grande lo lascia per sua madre. Raggiunge la foto più bella che hanno in casa di Johanna e incastra il rametto tra il vetro e la cornice. «Auguri mamma» sussurra prima di posare le labbra su quelle di sua madre.

Il lavoro al bar è stato una manna dal cielo per Louis. L’ha trovato subito dopo la morte dei suoi genitori e non l’ha più lasciato da allora. Per poter lavorare ha abbandonato l’università, in cui studiava lettere, e si è rimboccato le maniche per portare da mangiare ai suoi fratelli.  
Non aveva mai lavorato prima di allora, solo qualche lavoretto cretino per guadagnarsi venti sterline e poter comprare un videogioco o qualcos’altro, come un regalo ad Harry.  
Harry gli regalava sempre dei fiori quando stavano insieme e Louis ovviamente non voleva essere da meno.  
È proprio un mazzo di fiori arancioni e gialli quello che Harry ha tra le mani mentre varca la porta del bar in cui lavora. A Louis salta il cuore in gola.  
È come vedere un fantasma, uno spettro, un Harry che non è più Harry. Indossa stretti jeans strappati sulle ginocchia, un giubbetto di camoscio e sotto di esso si intravede una camicia a quadri. I suoi capelli sono sempre mossi e ondulati ma non gli ricadono più sulla fronte, anzi, sono tenuti insieme in un piccolo codino legato con una molletta rossa. Harry è cresciuto, non è più il diciottenne che gli dava dei baci al sapore di fragola subito dopo aver mangiato un lecca-lecca e scuoteva la testa per rimettere a posto quel ciuffo ribelle che si impregnava di sudore mentre facevano l’amore.  
Mentre avanza verso il bancone Louis rimane immobile a guardarlo, non riesce a non fare niente se non a guardarlo e pensare che non sia vero.  
Non è il ragazzo che hai baciato ogni giorno per due anni, non è il ragazzo con cui hai fatto l’amore per la prima volta, non è il ragazzo che ti ha spezzato il cuore, si ripete nella testa mentre la sua mente inizia ad annegare nei ricordi.  
Harry non sembra accorgersi di lui, del suono martellante del suo cuore o del fatto che sta quasi avendo un attacco di panico. Non fa caso ai suoi occhi tremendamente larghi e azzurri neanche mentre lo occhieggia per qualche secondo e Louis si sente ancora più rotto. Trova una spiegazione subito dopo: Harry deve aver visto moltissime facce in due anni, magari si è completamente scordato della gente di Doncaster. O magari si è dimenticato di chi lo ha amato per la prima volta.  
Ma poi è un attimo, Harry alza gli occhi su di lui appena punta con un dito un brownies ed è lì che sembra accorgersi per la prima volta di lui. Rimane con la bocca socchiusa e il respiro in gola, gli occhi cercano immediatamente tracce di lui nel viso di Louis, qualcosa che non è cambiato nel tempo.  
Sono attimi che non finiscono più, nessuno dice nulla e il dito di Harry è ancora contro il vetro del bancone.  
Louis distoglie prontamente lo sguardo appena si sente troppo osservato e, impaurito che Harry trovi le sue debolezze, prende il brownies che Harry ha richiesto con una pinza e si volta dall’altra parte per poterlo confezionare.  
Solamente quando riesce a chiudere la confezione di plastica trasparente sente dire un «ciao» da dietro le sue spalle.  
Louis vorrebbe ghignare e rispondergli con un vaffanculo, fargli pagare il doppio quel brownies e cacciarlo dal bar, dicendogli di non tornare mai più a Doncaster ma non lo fa perché era ed è rimasto un ragazzo educato, perciò si volta con la confezione in mano e la poggia sul bancone di fronte agli occhi di Harry.  
«Sono due sterline» dice senza guardarlo raggiungendo la cassa per fare lo scontrino.  
Harry balbetta qualcosa di incomprensibile ma poi «puoi farmi anche un caffè?» chiede prima che Louis possa schiacciare un solo tasto sul registratore di cassa.  
Louis annuisce e sospira pesantemente, in due falcate raggiunge la macchina del caffè e con mosse veloci e precise, ormai perfezionate, prepara quel caffè. Harry è ancora dietro di lui, non si è spostato per andare a sedersi sugli sgabelli di fronte al bancone e Louis sente perfettamente i suoi occhi sulla schiena. La sua maglietta potrebbe bruciare da un momento all’altro.  
In silenzio lascia la tazzina sul bancone di marmo scuro e, senza guardarlo neanche per un secondo, si dirige verso il lavello in cui giacciono ancora le tazze di tutti i caffè che ha servito quella mattina.  
Harry invece lo guarda eccome. Lascia i fiori sullo sgabello accanto al suo, apre una bustina di zucchero e gira molto lentamente il caffè fumante che Louis gli ha servito.  
Per fortuna non ci sono altri clienti, sarebbe imbarazzante altrimenti.  
«Come stai?» si azzarda a chiedere.  
A Louis scivola una tazzina dalle mani ma per fortuna cade in una vaschetta piena d’acqua. Trema e vorrebbe piangere ma «bene» mente. Non osa chiederglielo di rimando, è evidente che Harry sta bene, che vive allegramente la sua vita.  
Passano alcuni secondi di totale silenzio. «Mi fa piacere» risponde però Harry ad un certo punto, «stai frequentando l’università?» continua aggiungendo un sorriso, anche se Louis non può vederlo.  
«No» è la risposta secca di Louis. Subito dopo prende un panno e si asciuga le mani e da masochista qual è si volta per affrontare la sua debolezza più grande. Forse, in fondo, vuole che Harry sappia quanto la sua vita sia caduta in basso.  
Harry annuisce, il suo caffè è ancora lì, e sposta un ciuffetto di capelli scappato alla codina dietro all’orecchio.  
«Tu la frequenti?» chiede allora in un mormorio. Harry scuote la testa e abbassa per un attimo il capo.  
«No, no» ribadisce prendendo il brownies dalla sua scatola, «scrivo canzoni» dice prima di addentare il dolce. Poi, senza che nessuno gliel’abbia chiesto spiega perché si trova a Doncaster. «Mia sorella si sposa venerdì prossimo e ci teneva che io assistessi agli ultimi preparativi».  
Louis fa un cenno col capo di aver capito ed è pronto a chiudere quella conversazione prima che diventi più imbarazzante di quanto già non lo sia. Harry non è della stessa idea, però.  
«I tuoi genitori stanno bene?» chiede allargando il sorriso ma poi sembra ricordarsi di qualcosa, così allunga un braccio verso lo sgabello accanto e estrae un fiore arancione dal mazzo, «per tua madre» dice mentre lo appoggia sul bancone, «so che adora i fiori».  
Louis continua ad asciugarsi le mani nonostante non siano più umide ma lo fa solamente per non far notare ad Harry quanto sta tremando.  
«I miei genitori sono morti» dice e scandisce ogni parola volendolo ferire. L’espressione che Harry sta facendo, quella di sorpresa, di angoscia e di tristezza è proprio la stessa che si aspetta di vedere. I suoi occhi si spengono all’improvviso, li abbassa per non guardarlo più e fissa quella tazzina piena di caffè.  
«Mi - mi dispiace, non lo sapevo» balbetta e non chiede più nulla. Beve in silenzio sotto lo sguardo stanco e triste di Louis, che si chiede a cosa sta pensando Harry, se gli fa pena, se ricorda anche solamente uno dei tanti baci che si sono dati.  
Un cliente entra subito dopo, borbottando contro la pioggia che sta bagnando Doncaster. Chiede un caffè nero, senza zucchero, e Louis obbedisce immediatamente.  
Quando si volta per servire la tazza al cliente, Harry è andato via ma sul bancone c’è ancora il fiore arancione e un paio di banconote.

Succede un paio d’ore dopo. Louis riceve una telefonata e quasi e sospira sollevato appena legge il nome di Simon Cowell, il proprietario del bar in cui lavora, sullo schermo.  
«Ehi Simon, notizie?» chiede mentre sistema le brioche rimaste nell’apposito contenitore.  
«Sì, Louis» fa quello, «servono dei camerieri per una cerimonia. Sei disponibile?».  
«Sì, certo. Quando?».  
«Venerdì prossimo, ti pagheranno a fine giornata».  
Louis deglutisce. «È un matrimonio?» chiede mentre le mani iniziano a sudare e la mente si affolla di pensieri. C’è un “ah-ah” dall’altra parte e Louis sta già rifiutando il lavoro. Ma poi pensa alle sue sorelle, alle bollette che deve pagare questo mese e alla scuola di danza che Daisy e Phoebe hanno dovuto lasciare dopo la morte dei loro genitori, le bambine vogliono ritornarci e Louis sta facendo di tutto per racimolare qualcosa di più per tenerle contente.  
«Va bene, Simon, ci vediamo presto» riattacca. Forse piangerà quella notte.

La cattedrale di Doncaster è in festa, ci sono addobbi color glicine sulle panchine, fiori dello stesso colore in tutta la chiesa e un tappeto lungo che attraversa tutta la navata fino alla porta centrale.  
È un venerdì soleggiato, c’è qualche nuvola bianca nel cielo e un leggero venticello che rinfresca la pelle di ogni cittadino.  
Daisy e Phoebe hanno voluto a tutti costi saltare la scuola per assistere alla cerimonia, vogliono vedere il vestito della sposa e sognare ad occhi aperti il loro, e la loro nonna le sta accompagnando con un sorriso sul volto e i gemelli nel passeggino.  
Louis si trova nel luogo in cui si terrà il ricevimento dalle sette di quella mattina per sistemare la sala insieme a tutti gli altri camerieri. Sta ordinando i biglietti per le postazioni ai tavoli di ogni invitato quando in mano si ritrova un biglietto con scritto “Harry Styles” e poi un altro con “Nick Grimshaw”.  
Ha l’istinto di stropicciare e strappare entrambi ma li lascia sul tavolo in fretta e senza cura prima di passare immediatamente al tavolo successivo.

Harry lo vede immediatamente. È vestito di tutto punto, con dei pantaloni neri che gli fasciano perfettamente le gambe magre, una camicia bianca e un gilet bordò abbinato al papillon come tutti gli altri camerieri.  
Il suo sguardo è lo stesso di quello dell’altro giorno, triste e spento, e sembra che serva i tavoli senza prestare veramente attenzione a quello che sta facendo. Lavora come un automa mentre la sua testa si trova da tutt’altra parte.  
Fortunatamente non è il cameriere che serve il suo tavolo, altrimenti sarebbe troppo imbarazzante con Nick lì affianco a lui, ma lascia che i suoi occhi lo seguano per tutta la sala, senza perderlo mai di vista.  
È quando viene servito il secondo dei due primi che Nick gli si avvicina all’orecchio con un sopracciglio alzato e gli chieda «ma quello è Tomlinson?».  
Harry fa finta di non essersi accorto della figura che sta versando il vino nei bicchieri dei suoi parenti e, fingendo di adocchiarlo per bene, annuisce senza dire una parola.  
«Che vita di merda» commenta allora Nick con una risata, non rendendosi conto di quanto Harry stia stringendo i denti. «È sempre stato un fallito».

Louis pensa che la sposa sia bellissima, Gemma lo è sempre stata d’altronde ma oggi è davvero, davvero bella. Harry e Nick, invece, seduti un più in là, non lo sono per niente. Preso da solo, però, Harry è bellissimo.  
Ha un completo scuro e una camicia blu a cuori bianchi sotto la giacca, i capelli sembrano morbidissimi e le guance liscissime. Il suo corpo non è più quello di un ragazzino e con stupore ammette che non sono più cinque i centimetri che gli mancano per arrivare alla sua altezza. Sono almeno dieci, adesso.  
Lo guarda mentre si scatena sulla pista da ballo insieme al suo fidanzato e a sua sorella, che ridono alle cretinate che sta facendo per mettersi in mostra. Il suo modo di ballare non è cambiato, è rimasto goffo e senza senso del ritmo, e continua ad inciampare sui suoi stessi passi per poi reggersi a Nick e ridere contro il viso di sua sorella. Dev’essere ubriaco.  
Louis è invidioso di quella spensieratezza, anche a lui a quest’ora dovrebbe divertirsi, avere un fidanzato, farci l’amore e comportarsi esattamente come un ragazzo di ventiquattro anni fa. E invece no, è incastrato nella sua stessa vita e non ce la fa più. Vuole scappare via.

Ha ricevuto la sua paga e finalmente quella straziante giornata di lavoro si è conclusa. Il ricevimento è finito ma alcuni invitati sono ancora lì, per cantare qualche canzone in più e ubriacarsi fino allo sfinimento.  
Sta mettendo a posto la sua borsa quando delle risate echeggiano dentro al corridoio, Louis quella di Harry la riconosce immediatamente. Apre leggermente la porta della stanza che hanno dato ai camerieri per potersi cambiare ed esce. È l’ultimo ad andarsene. Appena fuori, resta due secondi contati fermo immobile a guardare Harry e Nick baciarsi con foga contro un muro e poi entrare nel bagno riservato al personale, senza accorgersi di quello che succede attorno a loro. Un’altra crepa si apre sul cuore di Louis.  
Percorre in fretta il corridoio, sta già piangendo ma non se ne accorge. Solamente quando il buio di Doncaster lo accoglie lì fuori si rende conto di essere patetico, ridicolo. Ma la città piange con lui.

III

Al bar hanno assunto del personale. La mattina, con Louis, c’è Zayn Malik.  
Louis deve ammettere che il ragazzo ha un certo fascino con quei occhi scuri e i lineamenti arabi, ha il tratto della mascella fantastico e delle ciglia foltissime. Quello che nota di lui, però, sono i tatuaggi: ne ha moltissimi e sono tutti molto belli, alcuni sono idioti ma altri davvero significativi.  
Quando lo presenta a Niall se e pente l’attimo dopo. Louis conosce quell’espressione da pesce lesso.  
«Lou» gli dice sotto voce mentre Zayn è un attimo nel retro per prendere l’altra sacca di chicchi di caffè, «è mio» dichiara subito dopo prima di sorridere al ragazzo che rientra con un sorriso stanco e gli occhi assonnati.  
Louis alza le spalle e «tienitelo» borbotta senza farsi sentire.

Una sera dopo due settimane dal matrimonio di Gemma Styles Louis sente l’estremo bisogno di andare a ballare, perciò chiama Liam, Danielle, Eleanor, Niall e anche Zayn, sotto supplica del biondino, e si mette d’accordo con loro per andare in una discoteca qualunque. Lascia i gemellini, Daisy e Phoebe dalla nonna e, finalmente dopo mesi, esce di casa.  
Prendono l’auto a sette posti di Louis e si recano in un locale di una città vicina. Decidono di rimanere lì per tutta la notte, vogliono divertirsi come dei pazzi e fare follie come se fossero di nuovo dei diciottenni con gli ormoni a mille e una vita spensierata.  
Ballano fino a notte fonda, ubriachi marci, tutti tranne Liam, e Louis trova due, tre ragazzi con cui poter ballare. Finisce in bagno solamente con uno e si lascia scopare contro la porta di un cubicolo senza complimenti, cade sulle sue ginocchia in men che non si dica e viene tra le mani di quel ragazzo altissimo. Non si ricorda quando è stata l’ultima volta che si è concesso ad un ragazzo ma dovrebbe farlo più spesso.  
Il ragazzo, appena si ricompongono e si abbottonano i pantaloni, gli dice di chiamarsi Greg e gli lascia il numero salvato sul telefono prima di baciarlo ancora una volta e poi uscire dal bagno. Louis non lo chiamerà mai.

Ha avuto alcune relazioni negli ultimi due anni ma mai nessuna è durata più di qualche mese. Louis ha cercato di innamorarsi di loro ma non ci è riuscito, il ricordo di Harry era ancora troppo vivido per sostituirlo.  
Oltre a questo, Louis ha paura di affezionarsi alle persone che sa che potrebbero allontanarsi se sapessero le condizioni della sua famiglia, che è costretto a badare ai suoi fratelli fin quando tutti non avranno diciotto anni e che non può farsi una vita sua fino ad allora. Perciò evita.

La casa è sempre la stessa: color avorio con gli infissi bianchi, un tetto scuro e un giardino che non vede mani esperte da anni. Harry sospira e un filo di malinconia gli attraversa il cuore.  
Non sa né il come né il perché sia finito lì o, almeno, fa finta di non saperlo, ma non vede il motivo per cui non provarci, non fa del male a nessuno in fondo. Lo spera, più che altro.  
Chi apre la porta di casa Tomlinson è una testa bionda con due occhioni azzurri e un vestito a pois. Harry la riconosce come una delle sorelle di Louis. O Phoebe o Daisy.  
«Ciao» le dice con un sorriso infilando le mani in tasca, «ti ricordi di me?».  
La bambina, o meglio, ragazzina, annuisce subito ma non dice nulla, rimane ferma sulla soglia mentre lo scruta per bene. Non sembra molto felice di vederlo.  
«Tuo fratello è in casa?» chiede allora e a quel punto la bambina fa cenno di no con il capo. Harry sospira, si passa le mani tra i capelli e sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra.  
«Posso- posso aspettarlo?» domanda speranzoso.  
La bimba fa una smorfia e poi scuote di nuovo la testa, «non sono sicura di volerti far entrare» gli dice mentre la sorella la raggiunge. Adesso che le vede entrambe riesce perfettamente a riconoscerle e capisce che ha appena parlato con Phoebe.  
«Per favore» le prega cercando fare gli occhi dolci. Daisy manda un’occhiata alla sorella e poi si china per sussurrarle qualcosa all’orecchio, qualcosa che Phoebe approva immediatamente.  
«Okay» fa spalancando la porta «ma se Lou torna e ti dice di andare via tu non devi fare storie. Intesi?».  
Harry annuisce convinto ma è un po’ spaventato dalle espressioni dure delle due bambine. Deduce che devono volere un bene dell’anima a Louis e che farebbero di tutto per proteggerlo.  
«Entra» gli dice Daisy più gentilmente e, come se il tempo non fosse mai trascorso, Harry rimette piede in casa Tomlinson.

«Lou Pou» sta dicendo sua sorella Doris mentre gli districa i capelli con le manine paffute e Louis sorride al nomignolo, sorreggendola meglio con le braccia. Poi prende una delle due buste della spesa, quella più pesante, e chiede gentilmente a Ernest se riesce a prendere quella piccolina, che contiene solamente una confezione di fazzoletti e un pacco di patatine per le gemelle.  
Il bambino annuisce e saltellando prende la busta dall’auto, poi richiude lo sportello con tutta la forza che ha e raggiunge suo fratello maggiore, seguendolo verso il portico di casa loro. L’hanno detto in molti, a Louis, che lui e suo fratello camminano nello stesso modo.  
Appena entra in casa Louis lascia la sua sorellina a terra e come una freccia quella corre verso il salotto, per raggiungere le sue sorelle. Ernest, invece, aspetta che Louis chiuda la porta per non lasciarlo indietro e da solo.  
Louis si stupisce del silenzio che c’è in salotto, sente la televisione ma non Daisy e Phoebe parlottare tra di loro come al solito e la cosa strana avviene poco dopo, quando Doris ritorna da lui e si aggrappa ad una della sua gambe.  
«Cosa succede?» le chiede incuriosito ma la bimba non risponde, anzi, strofina di più il viso sulla trama dei suoi jeans.  
Appena raggiunto il salotto, però, finalmente capisce.  
Harry è seduto sul divano, le mani congiunte, una bandana in testa e un piccolo sorriso. È splendido.  
Louis boccheggia per un attimo per cercare di capire cosa ci fa ancora a Doncaster e soprattutto cosa ci fa in casa sua e «Perché sei qui?» gli chiede confuso mentre appoggia la busta della spesa a terra. Ernest lo imita e Harry alza solamente le spalle.  
«Abbiamo fatto un patto» risponde Phoebe per lui senza dargli il tempo di aprire bocca, «se lo cacci di casa adesso lui non avrà mai più il diritto di vederti, ti piace come idea?» gli spiega entusiasta e Daisy annuisce accanto a lei per ribadire il concetto.  
Louis scuote la testa confuso e posa gli occhi su di Harry, cercando qualche spiegazione.  
«Io.. ecco, avevo voglia di vederti e parlarti» fa allora Harry schiarendosi subito dopo la voce, «ma…».  
«Non è… non è possibile» balbetta agitato, «puoi andare».  
«Lou, per favore».  
«Hai detto che te ne saresti andato!» obbietta Phoebe con un dito e Harry la guarda spaventato. Louis semplicemente trema. L’ha seriamente chiamato Lou? Dopo tre anni, dopo che gli ha detto che non lo amava più?  
«Andate di sopra e dite a Fizzie di tenervi sott’occhio» sussurra riferito ai suoi fratelli, anche a Ernest e Doris, che ancora non si è staccata dalla sua gamba. Phoebe e Daisy sbuffano prima di prendere di peso i loro fratellini più piccoli ma obbediscono senza fare una piega.  
Appena rimangono da soli, Harry si alza dal divano e fa qualche piccolo passo per avvicinarsi a Louis, che non osa guardarlo più in faccia. Harry scommette che ha le guance rosse, gli occhi lucidi, il labbro inferiore tra i denti.  
«Solamente una passeggiata, dieci minuti» gli dice e Louis annuisce piano.

Le case del vicinato di Louis spalancano gli occhi appena notano Louis e Harry camminare l’uno affianco all’altro, da soli, come un tempo. Doncaster trattiene il respiro, esattamente come Louis.  
Restano in silenzio per un lasso infinito di tempo. Louis rabbrividisce per una folata di vento più forte delle altre e immagina che i capelli di Harry stiano volteggiando sulla sua testa e che lui stia socchiudendo gli occhi per ripararsi. Non osa guardarlo in faccia altrimenti il suo cuore scoppierebbe.  
«È strano» fa ad un certo punto Harry fermandosi contro un muretto, «essere qui, cioè, non qui a Doncaster, qui con te».  
Louis fa un cenno con il capo si guarda le dita che gli si sono infreddolite. Ha paura di quello che Harry dirà.  
«È solo… solo che non ho smesso di pensarci da quella volta al bar, Lou» continua il ragazzo dai capelli ricci facendo capitolare il cuore di Louis.  
«Pensavo fossi ritornato dove vivi ora, Manchester, Londra… non so» Louis gli dice stringendosi nella giacca leggera, sperando di cambiare discorso. Harry sorride e scuote la testa.  
«Ho vissuto sette mesi a Liverpool» gli fa sapere, «adesso vivo a New York, Manhattan per l’esattezza. Rimango qui fino a settembre».  
Louis sgrana gli occhi immediatamente, si sente così piccolino in confronto a lui.  
In tutta la sua vita ha messo poche volte piede fuori da Doncaster, qualche volta per andare a Manchester, una sola per visitare Londra ma mai è andato oltre. S’intristisce immediatamente pensando a tutti i posti che, alla sua età, potrebbe visitare e invece è chiuso in quella gabbia con altre sei persone dentro che non riesce a reggere più. È tutto troppo per lui, perché nessuna nota che sta crollando a terra pezzo dopo pezzo?  
«Oh» sospira perdendosi con gli occhi in un punto impreciso della strada, totalmente sovrappensiero.  
Harry lo guarda e «ehi» fa allungando una mano per poterlo toccare ma la ritrae appena ci pensa due volte, «tutto okay?» chiede subito dopo preoccupato.  
Ed è lì che Louis alza lo sguardo e gli vien voglia di piangere. Ma non lo fa, ci mette tutto se stesso per ricacciare dentro le lacrime e rimanere serio, impassibile.  
«Sì» risponde ritornando a guardare il marciapiede, «è solo che mi sento così patetico. Tu alla mia età sei a New York, scrivi canzoni, hai una vita. E io sono ancora qui, bloccato».  
C’è un momento di silenzio, il vento fischia tra i loro corpi e subito dopo, improvvisamente, Harry si trova così vicino al suo viso che Louis riesce a vedere le minuscole rughe agli angoli dei suoi occhi e i segni più scuri che i denti hanno lasciato sul suo labbro inferiore. Sicuramente ha ancora il vizio di morderle forte.  
Forse si sofferma un po’ troppo su quelle labbra, così rosse e belle, perché quando alza gli occhi e nota che Harry gli sta sorridendo, arrossisce come un bambino.  
«Non sei patetico, Lou» Harry gli dice e si azzarda a prendere tra le dita il suo ciuffo per portaglielo dietro l’orecchio. Louis sente il cuore battere forte nell’orecchie, non sente più niente se non quel bum-bum che non smette di correre e che non gli fa capire niente. O forse è Harry quello che non gli fa capire niente, con quel mezzo sorrido che mette in risalto solamente una delle sue fossette e, Dio, la distanza che li divide si accorcia sempre di più.  
Harry sembra indeciso, non sa se guardare i suoi occhi o le sue labbra e il suo sguardo si sposta continuamente. La sua mano è ancora lì, al lato del suo viso, a coprirgli l’orecchio e a sfiorargli la pelle del collo.  
Mille brividi percorrono la schiena di Louis prima che si renda conto di quello che sta succedendo.  
«No» mormora. È sbagliato, vorrebbe aggiungere ma semplicemente scuote la testa e lo spinge appoggiando i palmi aperti sul suo petto, allontanandolo quanto basta per riuscire a notare la sua espressione ferita a confusa.  
«Cosa- cosa stavi cercando di fare? Tu non - cioè… cosa vuoi, Harry?» gli chiede inceppandosi sulle parole da solo e facendo un passo indietro, pronto per tornare a casa e rifugiarsi nella sua cameretta.  
Harry lo guarda in silenzio, mette le mani in tasca e si stringe nel giacchetto, «non lo so» borbotta prima di guardare verso il basso, visibilmente imbarazzato, «ma non smetto più di pensarti».  
Louis annuisce soltanto, lascia che i suoi occhi pizzichino di lacrime e stacca le suole delle sue Vans dall’asfalto per iniziare a fare qualche passetto all’indietro. «Ti passerà» gli dice.  
Si volta facendo finta di non sentire gli occhi feriti di Harry sulla schiena ma ci sono ancora tante cose che vorrebbe chiedergli e che fanno male. Non ci pensa più di tanto prima di ritornare sui suoi passi e fronteggiarlo di nuovo.  
«Cos’ha Nick più di me?» osa chiedergli con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e un groppo ad avvolgergli la gola. È da masochisti, lo sa, ma vive con questo peso da più di due anni ormai e vuole saperlo a tutti i costi.  
Harry alza gli occhi su di lui sorpreso, colto impreparato. Socchiude gli occhi mentre il vento gli scompiglia i capelli che non sono tenuti dalla bandana e scuote la testa. «Niente».  
Ed è rabbia quella che invade il corpo di Louis. Spinge così forte le unghie mangiucchiate dentro i palmi delle sue mani fino a farci rimanere il segno e deglutisce per non mettersi a piangere come un ragazzino.  
«Allora perché mi hai lasciato per lui? Non ero abbastanza per te?» chiede, quasi urla. Dio, vuole prenderlo a schiaffi, fargli provare almeno un briciolo di tutto il dolore che sentito lui.  
Harry scuote di nuovo la testa e, sorprendentemente, Louis nota che anche i suoi occhi sono lucidi.  
«È solamente successo, Louis. Tu non hai nessuna colpa» dice facendo un passo in avanti, «l’ho conosciuto ad un festival di musica indie e lì ho iniziato a parlarci e ad uscirci insieme. Ho sempre pensato male di lui perché tu ne parlavi male ma, conoscendolo, ho capito che non è assolutamente la persona che tu mi hai sempre descritto. Lui è un bravissimo ragazzo».  
Louis rimane spiazzato da quelle parole e ha paura che il cuore gli sia caduto nello stomaco o più in basso. Si sente davvero tradito, Harry ha appena ammesso di averlo tradito. «Facevi tutto alle mie spalle?» chiede sull’orlo di crollare definitivamente a pezzi con un solo filo di voce. Tutto questo fa tremendamente male.  
Una luce viene accesa nella casa di fronte a loro ed Harry preferisce guardare quella piuttosto che rispondere. I suoi occhi sono ancora più lucidi e le sue guance rosse come mele mature.  
Boccheggia appena scorge l’espressione più triste, delusa e ferita che abbia mai visto sul volto di Louis, neanche quando l’ha lasciato ha mai visto qualcosa di simile. «Una sola volta» ammette resistendo alla voglia di abbracciarlo stretto per fargli dimenticare tutto, «poi - poi abbiamo aspettato che ti lasciassi per provare a stare insieme e... e ha funzionato».  
Louis non ci crede, i suoi occhi stanno scoppiando e non sente più le ginocchia, potrebbero cedergli da un momento all’altro. «Non-» prova a dire prima di incepparsi in un singhiozzo, «non voglio sapere più nulla» ripete sentendosi improvvisamente uno stupido per aver dato tutto l’amore che aveva in corpo ad un ragazzo che l’ha rimpiazzato con un altro appena ne ha avuto l’occasione. Si sente stupido anche perché si fidava di Harry, si fidava ciecamente di lui.  
Questa volta se ne va sul serio, con delle lacrime sulle guance e un cuore troppo fragile per riuscire a sopportare altro. A volte, come questa, si chiede perché a lui e cos’ha fatto di male per meritarsi tutto questo.  
«Louis» Harry lo chiama e Louis è sicuro che lo stia seguendo, «non pensare che io abbia smesso di amarti da un momento all’altro!» esclama furioso, usando un tono diverso rispetto a quello di prima, e non fa in tempo ad accorgersene che Louis lo spinge con una forza tale da riuscire a farlo barcollare all’indietro.  
«Sei stato tu a dire di non amarmi più!» singhiozza col fiato corto il ragazzo dai capelli castani, «e non me frega un cazzo se era una scusa, mi hai comunque lasciato dopo… dopo tutto! Io ti odio!» grida non curandosi della signora Montgomery che sta scendendo proprio in quel momento dalla sua auto. Li guarda confusa per un paio di secondi prima di rintanarsi in casa sua. Tutta Doncaster conosce la loro storia e sa, purtroppo, com’è finita.  
Harry sospira pesantemente. «Lo so, Louis, mi dispiace» fa e, proprio come Louis, inizia a piangere, «ma tu sei qui e sei bellissimo, e tutto quello che voglio fare è baciarti! Proprio ora!» aggiunge subito dopo, quasi disperato.  
Louis sussulta ma lo guarda negli occhi, così verdi e liquidi: c’è tutto un mondo lì dentro. Fa per dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma Harry è già lì davanti a lui, con le mani sulle sue guance e un piede tra i suoi.  
Non sa con quale coraggio, ma chiude le braccia attorno al suo collo e si lascia baciare mentre le lacrime continuano a bagnare le guance di entrambi.  
Doncaster chiude gli occhi.

 

III

«Alla fine» dice Zayn mentre cerca di aprire il barattolo dei biscotti per prenderne uno facendo delle buffissime smorfie dallo sforzo, «mi ha invitato per un appuntamento» conclude soddisfatto.  
Louis annuisce annoiato, ha sentito la stessa storia anche da Niall la sera prima al telefono e quindi non è poi così sorpreso. Alla fin fine, però, pensa che facciano una bella coppia quei due. Sono un po’ come i Ringo, chiaro e scuro, e tra di loro c’è qualcosa di veramente dolce.  
«Tu che hai fatto ieri sera?» gli chiede Zayn sgranocchiando il biscotto che finalmente è riuscito prendere. Deve aver notato quanto Louis sia sovrappensiero, in realtà ha davvero la testa da tutt’altra parte.  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle e «niente, sono stato a casa» mente mentre il bacio di Harry ritorna a tormentargli la mente. Tecnicamente è stato a casa ma non ha voglia di far sapere a tutto il mondo che ha baciato il suo ex fidanzato per strada mentre piangeva e che è stato il bacio migliore del mondo.  
«Divertente» lo prende in giro Zayn tirandogli in faccia lo straccio con cui asciugano le tazzine. Louis gli manda un’occhiataccia carica di odio appena lo afferra e glielo rilancia di nuovo per vendetta.  
La piccola campanella posta sopra la porta del bar suona subito dopo, annunciando un nuovo cliente. Zayn si mette subito sull’attenti mentre Louis sgrana improvvisamente gli occhi, arrossendo l’attimo dopo.  
Harry Styles dovrebbe stare a New York, non lì per rovinargli sempre di più la vita.  
«Buongiorno, posso esserle utile?» recita perfettamente Zayn appena Harry si avvicina al bancone, «oggi abbiamo una buonissima torta al cioccolato e una alle mandorle».  
«È allergico alle mandorle» interviene Louis, d’istinto, e si pente di averlo detto appena si rende conto di aver parlato e non solamente pensato.  
Harry sorride e «già» conferma non distogliendo neanche per un attimo lo sguarda dal ragazzo dai capelli castani, «ciao Louis».  
Zayn li guarda confusi, prima l’uno e poi l’altro, e, capendo immediatamente che tipo di rapporto c’è tra i due, scompare dietro la porta della stanza riservata al personale.  
Louis sospira e fa finta di fare qualcosa per tenersi le mani occupate, piuttosto che stare fermo e tremare.  
«Cosa vuoi?» gli chiede mentre sistema i cornetti nel vassoio, sistemandoli in base al loro ripieno e al loro volume. Vede Harry avvicinarsi al bancone e appoggiarsi su di esso con il sorrisetto più strafottente del mondo.  
«Beh» inizia piuttosto ovvio, «ieri sei andato via senza neanche dirmi una parola, penso che dovremmo parlare» gli dice.  
«Ieri… ieri è stato un casino, Harry, non pensiamoci».  
«Lou, come faccio a non pensarci? Come te lo devo dire che..».  
«Harry hai un fottuto fidanzato!» lo interrompe Louis con furia, sbattendo le mani sul bancone. Zayn, nell’altra stanza, sta fischiettando una canzone di Jason Derulo.  
«Non ci credo» fa allora Harry assottigliando leggermente gli occhi, «non ci credo che per te non è stato nulla, ieri stavi piangendo come un bambino quando poi ci siamo abbracciati. Non volevi più lasciarmi».  
Un altro cliente, un ragazzo con delle cuffiette sul collo e una tracolla grigia, entra nel bar e Zayn sbuca improvvisamente di nuovo, prendendo l’ordinazione senza fare caso a Louis e a Harry e facendo finta di non aver sentito nulla.  
Louis sbuffa e fa il giro del bancone per raggiungere Harry e portarlo in un posto più appartato. Lo prende per una manica della giacca di jeans che indossa e lo trascina verso la stanzetta in cui ci sono tre tavoli messi in croce per chi vuole sedersi e fare colazione, adesso vuota.  
«Vieni a casa mia questa sera?» Harry immediatamente gli domanda racchiudendo tra le sue le mani di Louis appena arrivati nella stanzetta.  
«Harry..» Louis sospira scuotendo la testa, «perché insisti?».  
«Non lo so neanch’io, Lou» gli risponde guardando la tremenda differenza tra le sue dita con quelle di Louis, quelle di Louis sono così piccole da far sembrare le sue quelle di un gigante. Sorride mentre gli accarezza prima il dorso e poi i palmi e Louis lo lascia fare, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco.  
Vuole baciarlo di nuovo.  
«Vengo io stasera da te, allora» dice il riccio dopo alcuni secondi, poi si abbassa, lo bacia sulla guancia e va via senza dare il tempo a Louis di controbattere.  
Zayn, dietro al bancone, sta trattenendo un ghigno. «Niente, sono stato casa» lo scimmiotta con il sorrisetto di uno che la sa lunga. Louis non fa altro che sorridere.

Come promesso Harry si presenta a casa sua quella sera. È tardi però, sono tutti già a dormire e anche Louis era sul punto di rintanarsi nella sua stanza, non sperandoci più, quando un messaggio gli è arrivato sul cellulare. Due cose l’hanno stupito: la prima è che Harry abbia mantenuto il suo vecchio numero e la seconda è che Harry abbia ancora il suo salvato sul cellulare. O semplicemente lo ricorda e basta.  
«Ehi» lo saluta il ragazzo appena Louis apre la porta e, come se fosse nulla, si china per baciarlo sulle labbra. È breve, così breve che non riesce ad evitarlo.  
Gli dice di far piano mentre vanno in salotto perché i bambini stanno dormendo e Lottie è molto suscettibile e Harry annuisce, mantenendosi al suo fianco.  
Al contrario di quello che Louis credeva, Harry devia ogni argomento che potrebbe portarli a litigare o a parlare di loro due, della loro relazione. Semplicemente restano seduti sul divano e guardano un film in dvd. Non è un caso, però, cha Harry abbia scelto “Love Actually”, è il suo preferito da sempre.  
Louis è nervoso affianco a lui. Gli sembra impossibile che Harry sia lì affianco a lui, con i suoi capelli ricci, i pantaloni stretti e le fossette sulle guance e il suo stato emotivo si trova sul filo di un rasoio. Crollerà, prima o poi e se ne pentirà in seguito, questo lo sa già. Ma è Harry, il suo vecchio Harry.  
Rimane col fiato sul collo per tutta la durata del film, la schiena più tesa della corda di una chitarra, e aspetta.  
Harry gli si avvicina poco prima della fine del film, porta le sue gambe sulle proprie e comincia a lasciargli dei piccoli bacetti sulla mascella, stringendo il suo fianco in una mano. Sospira felicemente appena Louis non si ritrae e, Dio, Louis vuole tutto tranne che ritrarsi.  
Rabbrividisce per ogni parte del corpo che entra in contatto con quello di Harry e si preme contro di lui per quanto gli è possibile, agognando sempre di più le sue labbra sulle proprie.  
Accade poco dopo, si baciano mentre si stringono più forte e Louis pensa di star sognando. Non accade tutti i giorni che Harry Styles si presenti a casa sua e inizi a baciarlo.  
Non si stupisce quando, la mattina dopo, si risveglia tra le sue braccia con un plaid addosso. Hanno dormito sul divano, proprio come facevano quando stavano ancora insieme.  
«Harry» sussurra e il ragazzo sussulta immediatamente, aprendo prima un occhio e poi l’altro. Li sbatte subito dopo e sorride appena si ritrova Louis davanti. Il miglior risveglio di sempre.  
«Uhm, buongiorno» dice sporgendosi per un bacio. Louis lo accontenta e lo bacia goffamente, non sapendo che bacio deve dargli. Decide per un bacio a stampo, così veloce che finisce per baciargli metà labbra e metà mento. Harry sorride e se lo tira contro prima per fargli appoggiare la testa sulla propria spalla.  
«B-buongiorno» fa Louis imbarazzato assecondando i movimento di Harry, «ascolta, io devo andare a lavorare, ti dispiace se…?».  
Il ragazzo scuote la testa, «no, Louis, tranquillo. Ti do un passaggio io, se vuoi».  
Louis annuisce e resta lì sulle sue gambe per altri due minuti prima di alzare gli occhi per guardarlo e osservare ogni sua piccola espressione. «Mi stai mandando in confusione» gli confessa, «e tu hai un fidanzato a New York».  
Harry sospira, «mi dispiace» fa accarezzandogli un ginocchio con il polpastrello di un dito, «ma non penso di riuscire a passare un’estate qui sapendo che tu sei così vicino».

Liam, Niall e Eleanor lo guardano con aria di sufficienza, dall’alto al basso, mentre Zayn se la ridacchia dietro le sue spalle. Si trovano tutti al bar ed è giovedì mattina, le bimbe sono a scuola e Harry Styles è appena andato via pagando un cornetto alla crema e un cappuccino. Ovviamente prima di andare via si è sporto sul bancone per baciare Louis e, ovviamente, i suoi amici lo hanno visto.  
«Okay, basta» fa Louis alzando gli occhi al cielo «ditemi cosa ne pensate e smettetela di guardarmi come si vi avessi detto che mi sono uscite le stimmate». Eleanor tamburella le sue unghie fresche di ricostruzione sul bancone e evita lo sguardo del ragazzo, scuotendo la testa poco dopo.  
Niall sospira, invece, e «perché lo immaginavo?» chiede a qualche forza divina guardando in alto.  
Dopo un’imprecazione, Liam chiede un caffè a Zayn e torna a guardare Louis con il solito sguardo severo di chi non accetta niente e nulla. «Louis, ti sei rincretinito per caso?» lo rimprovera «Harry ti ha mollato per Nick Grimshaw e adesso tu mi stai dicendo che avete parlato e che, diamine, stai pensando di nuovo a voi due? Capisci l’orrore di questa frase?».  
Louis non osa guardarlo, gioca con il tappo di un succo di frutta e alza solamente le spalle in sua discolpa. Sono loro quelli che non capiranno mai cosa prova per Harry e cosa sente quando lo guarda negli occhi.  
«Non pensavo che, se fosse tornato, gliel’avresti data vinta così facilmente, Lou» commenta Eleanor, veramente infastidita dalla scena che ha visto qualche minuto prima e dalle parole che Louis gli ha confessato.  
«Già» conferma Niall prima di alzare gli occhi su Zayn e arrossire come un bambino appena quello gli fa l’occhiolino, «ri-ricordagli che non sei il suo mp3, okay? Play e stop non sono consentiti con te» balbetta subito dopo distogliendo lo sguardo da quello del moro, «non cascarci di nuovo, Lou».  
Louis sospira, sente due mani sulle spalle e socchiude gli occhi, «starò attento, ve lo prometto».

C’è un buon odore quando Louis torna. Le gemelle ridacchiano in cucina e Ernest sta urlando di essere Superman. Doris sta guardando i cartoni animati in salotto, invece. Louis le sorride, si abbassa su di lei, seduta sul pavimento, e la riempie di baci facendola ridere.  
«Ciao scricciolo» le dice, «dov’è nonna?».  
«Via» gli risponde la bambina ritornando con gli occhi sullo schermo del televisore. Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e si alza dal pavimento per andare a controllare in cucina. Sua nonna non è mai andata via prima del suo ritorno.  
Ernest si catapulta improvvisamente verso di lui appena lo vede e Louis lo prende al volo prima che quello si schianti contro le sue gambe e cadi per terra.  
«Boo! Ti piace il mio mantello? Sono Superman!» esclama il bambino super contento appena di trova tra le braccia di suo fratello. Louis gli sorride e annuisce osservando la camicia che Ernest porta legata al collo: trama scozzese, rossa e qualche buchino qua e là. Louis sa già di chi è.  
«Ciao Lou!» Harry lo saluta mentre traglia delle fette di pane, «io e le ragazze stiamo facendo dei tramezzini al tonno e maionese, a te piacciono vero?».  
«Certo che gli piacciono» risponde Daisy chiudendone uno con un’altra fetta di pane.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre sorpreso e deglutisce appena si rende conto che la canotta che indossa Harry mette in risalto le sue braccia muscolose e i numerosi tatuaggi. Ne ha molti di più di quanto ricordi e può solo immaginare quanti altri sono nascosti sotto i vestiti.  
È tutto così surreale, non gli sembra vero che Harry gli stia preparando il pranzo quando, un mese prima, non sapeva neanche dove si trovasse.  
«Che ci fai qui?» chiede lasciando Ernest a terra. Si avvicina a Harry con tre passi veloci e si impegna per fingere di essere arrabbiato, «non puoi venire a casa mia quando ti pare!» esclama.  
Harry perde immediatamente il sorriso, lascia stare le fette di pane e posa il coltello sul piccolo tavoliere, «okay» fa pulendosi le mani sulle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans neri, «vado via se disturbo».  
Sembra un po’ triste, ferito, e Louis ha paura di averlo offeso in qualche modo. Segue i suoi occhi con i propri e, istintivamente, gli circonda un polso con una mano. C’è un’ancora tatuata.  
«No, cioè- non sto dicendo che devi andare via, solamente…».  
«Solamente che non vuoi che io stia a casa tua senza il tuo permesso» conclude Harry facendo, finalmente, un altro dei suoi soliti mezzi sorrisi. Louis trattiene il fiato mentre lo guarda, è così bello che riesce a farlo tremare completamente e a fargli perdere il senno della discussione.  
Non è giusto, pensa, non è giusto che Harry ritorni così di punto in bianco nella sua vita e che si prenda anche l’ultimo spiraglio di luce che c’è. Stringe forte quel polso e si morde le labbra, non vuole che si allontani da lui di nuovo, non adesso che si sta rendendo conto di averlo un’altra volta in pugno.  
«Adesso si baciano» sente sussurrare da una parte della cucina e Louis si ricorda solamente in quel momento che ci sono le gemelle a guardarli. Distoglie lo sguardo dalle iridi smeraldine di Harry e fulmina le sue sorelle con un’occhiata che non ha bisogno di parole, quelle sussultano e in men che non si dica li lasciano da soli.  
La risata di Harry rimbomba per la cucina prima di infrangersi contro l’orecchio di Louis, «scusa se voglio passare del tempo con te» gli dice e Louis rabbrividisce sentendo l’estremo bisogno di far coincidere il suo corpo con quello di Harry. Lo abbraccia senza neanche rendersene conto e Harry ricambia immediatamente, stringendolo forte con quelle braccia che potrebbero stritolarlo solamente facendo un po’ più di pressione. È in momenti come questi che si rende conto di essere diventato troppo magro e troppo debole. Non aveva quel fisico così asciutto e mingherlino qualche anno prima, anzi, aveva due polpacci da far paura e quella pancetta che Harry amava mordere fino a lasciare l’impronta dei suoi denti sulla pelle.  
«Non scusarti» gli dice stringendo tra le dite la sua canotta e affondando il naso contro la sua spalla, «mi dispiace per essere stato rude. È solo che non mi sembra vero, non so come comportarmi» ammette.  
Harry sospira nel suo orecchio, «dovrei scusarmi per tante cose, Lou» gli dice mentre con una mano lo tiene a sé per la schiena. Louis scuote la testa, non vuole entrare in questo argomento proprio adesso.  
Lo allontana giusto quel poco per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi e, per la prima volta, è lui a baciarlo sulle labbra di sua iniziativa: è un bacio a stampo ma è comunque molto intimo e delicato.  
Poi ride spontaneo e si lascia andare tra le sue braccia, non vuole più essere teso con lui. «Come hai fatto a convincere Daisy e Phoebe a farti entrare?» gli chiede infilando subito dopo le mani tra i suoi capelli.  
«È stata tua nonna a farmi entrare ma è stato facile ottenere la fiducia di Phoebe e Daisy, ricordi i miei “toc-toc, chi è?”».  
Purtroppo sì, Louis li ricorda e «Oh, sì» fa vago, «erano orribili!» ammette subito dopo trattenendo le risate di fronte all’espressione sbalordita di Harry.  
«Ehi!» esclama il ragazzo sciogliendo l’abbraccio, «Daisy e Phoebe hanno riso!» si difende prima di mettere il broncio. Louis ride e, sentendo immediatamente la mancanza delle braccia di Harry, torna a rifugiarsi contro il suo petto. «Ammettilo, Haz, non facevano ridere neanche i morti».  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo ma sorride riprendendolo sotto le sue ali protettrici. Lo ha chiamato Haz, da quanto non sentiva quel nomignolo?  
Rimangono abbracciati a lungo, si scambiano anche dei baci dolcissimi e Louis non vuole per niente al modo allontanarsi di nuovo di lui. Sente che qualcosa sta accadendo al suo cuore, forse sta ricominciando a battere per qualcosa di bello.

Il parco di Doncaster fa tremare le sue foglie appena i due ragazzi camminano fianco a fianco sull’erbetta fresca e curata. Spera che si nascondino di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo, dietro a quel cespuglio che è stato testimone del loro primo bacio e delle loro prime carezze ma non accade, perché quelli si dirigono verso le giostre per i bambini.  
Doris, Ethan e le gemelle sono proprio di fronte a loro e ridacchiano felici. Corrono verso le altalene appena le intravedono e Louis sospira sollevato, è da tantissimo tempo che non riusciva al portarli al parco per distrarli un po’ dalla quotidianità.  
Sta quasi per urlare ai bambini di stare attenti quando le dita di Harry sfiorano le sue fino a farle intrecciare completamente tra di loro e sposta immediatamente gli occhi su di lui, timoroso. Tutto quello che vede è un sorriso bellissimo.  
«Ti va di parlare?» gli chiede Harry indicando con la testa la panchina posta a pochi passi da lì. Louis annuisce poco convinto ma lo segue ugualmente.  
«Di cosa vuoi parlare?» domanda appena si siedono. Le loro mani sono ancora intrecciate.  
«Beh» fa Harry, «ci sono tante cose che ci dobbiamo dire. Però, prima di tutto, voglio sapere se stai bene. Lou».  
Louis sente il cuore sobbalzare e distoglie prontamente lo sguardo dal suo per evitare che legga nei suoi occhi che non è stato per niente bene. Ora non sa come sta, è confuso ma sta meglio con lui accanto, con la sua mano a proteggerlo e i suoi occhi a guardarlo.  
«Non lo so» mormora con un’alzata di spalle, «da quando i miei sono morti è sempre stato tutto difficile. Lottie e Fizzie non mi aiutano, i gemelli sono ancora piccoli e ci sono tante cose da pagare» aggiunge.  
Harry annuisce in silenzio, districa la sua mano da quella di Louis e la usa per tirarlo a sé, più vicino di quanto Louis si aspettasse.  
«Come… come è successo?» chiede titubante non volendo ferire Louis. È strano per lui pensare che i signori Tomlinson non ci sono più, li ricorda come due persone sempre gentili e disponibili, con la fissa per il thè e un amore spropositato per i figli.  
«Poco più di un anno fa hanno avuto un incidente» Louis risponde e non si accorge di star trattenendo il fiato, «un pazzo ubriaco li ha investiti ad un incrocio, non c’è stato nulla da fare per papà, mamma è rimasta in coma per una settimana, poi è morta anche lei».  
Harry gli accarezza la schiena e si abbassa col busto per posare un bacio sulla sua spalla, lo fa in modo delicato come se Louis fosse fatto di porcellana. «Mi dispiace così tanto, Lou, neanche immagini».  
«Grazie» gli dice Louis guardando verso le giostre, «adesso sono il tutore legale di tutti loro» continua puntando con il mento i bambini che giocano sulle giostre, «mi impegno tantissimo per non fargli mancare nulla».  
«Si vede, Lou, ti adorano» Harry constata sorridendo all’occhiata di Louis. «Comunque» fa subito dopo prendendo un grosso respiro, «devo dirti una cosa molto importante per me e… per noi? Non lo so, ma voglio che tu la sappia».  
Louis lo occhieggia curioso si volta completamente verso di lui. Una paura immane lo invade ancor prima di sapere cosa Harry gli deve confessare. «Mi devi dire che tu e Nick siete sposati?» chiede preoccupato in un mormorio andando in cerca dell’anello sull’anulare della mano sinistra del ragazzo riccio.  
Doncaster trattiene il fiato ma la risata che esce dalla gola di Harry fa vibrare tutte le foglie del parco e Louis sbatte le palpebre mentre si gode quello spettacolo. È così sollevato.  
«No» Harry ride scuotendo la testa, «il contrario, ho voluto una pausa da lui dopo il matrimonio di mia sorella» confessa.  
Il cuore di Louis batte il doppio per un paio di secondi, sta per esultare quando si accorge che ha detto “una pausa” e non che si sono lasciati definitivamente. Una pausa, una fottuta pausa.  
«Una pausa» sussurra abbassando gli occhi per non guardarlo, «vuol dire che prima o poi tornerai da lui».  
Harry rimane col respiro bloccato in gola perché gli occhi di Louis si sono fatti improvvisamente più tristi del solito. «Non lo so ancora» risponde cercando di appoggiare una mano sulla sua gamba.  
Louis gliela scansa via immediatamente e improvvisamente crede di aver capito il perché Harry si sia avvicinato di nuovo a lui. «Mi stai usando per chiarirti meglio le idee?» gli chiede con astio, «mi sembra che abbiamo già appurato che preferisci lui a me quindi non vedo il motivo della tua presenza qui. Se questa è una farsa, Harry, giuro che non ti perdonerò mai e-».  
Le labbra di Harry gli impediscono di parlare oltre, facendolo rimanere col fiato in gola, e le sue mani gli bloccano la testa per evitare che scappi dalla sua presa. Louis chiude gli occhi istintivamente e si rilassa ma la sua testa vortica in un miliardo di cose.  
Con un schiocco Harry divide le loro labbra e sorride a Louis, accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici, «non essere sciocco» gli sussurra sulle labbra, «se ho voluto una pausa da lui è perché credo di non amarlo più e perché… non lo so, Louis, io non lo so cosa mi è successo da quando ti ho rivisto quella volta al bar».  
Louis rilascia un sospiro tremane, abbassa gli occhi sulle labbra carnose di Harry e trema sotto le sue mani, «non farmi pentire di quello che sto facendo».

«Cosa ci fa quella testa di cazzo in casa nostra?».  
Louis sussulta appena sua sorella Lottie urla alle sue spalle. Si volta per guardarla e quasi non la riconosce, questa settimana si è tinta i capelli di nero con delle ciocche verdi, le sue calze sono strappate e i suoi occhi quasi non si vedono per tutto il trucco nero che ha in faccia.  
«Non impicciarti, Lottie» gli dice puntandole contro il pacco di pasta che cucinerà per quella sera, «e non osare chiamarlo in quel modo di nuovo» le raccomanda fingendo di non fare caso alla scritta che lo manda gentilmente a fanculo che si trova sulla maglietta di Lottie. Non le chiede dove sia stata tutto il giorno perché tanto ormai sa che Lottie risponderà con una bugia.  
«Bene, se lui rimane io me ne vado!».  
«Tanto sei sempre fuori!».  
È in quel momento che Fizzie fa la sua comparsa in cucina, in mano ha come al solito la sua Bibbia. Sembra sconvolta e fa in tempo a mandare un’occhiata a Louis e poi una a Lottie per capire tutto e andare via subito dopo, sbattendo i piedi sulle scale. Lottie la segue a ruota.

C’è un nuovo coinquilino in casa Tomlinson: mangia lì, dorme lì, si lava lì e ha occupato addirittura un cassetto del comodino di Louis con le sue cose.  
Harry Styles si sente felice, è felice anche quando fa il bagnetto ai gemellini o fa qualche lavoretto in casa, tipo quando si è cimentato in un idraulico per fermare le continue perdite del rubinetto della cucina. Non ce l’ha fatta comunque alla fine e Louis ha dovuto chiamare un idraulico vero per risolvere il problema.  
Harry, però, continua ad essere felice e a preparare le frittelle per tutti a colazione. Anche per Lottie e Fizzie, nonostante non le tocchino neanche per striscio.  
Le gemelline, a quanto pare, hanno cambiato idea su quel pazzo dai capelli ricci in testa e un sacco d’inchiostro nero sulla pelle e hanno iniziato anche a far delle storie quando Harry non passa la notte lì con loro. Si sono affezionate di nuovo a lui senza neanche volerlo.  
Con Fizzie, invece, Harry non ci ha mai parlato perché quella lo evita come la peste, non osa neanche guardarlo in faccia.  
Poi c’è Louis che ha sempre due occhiaie profonde sotto gli occhi per la stanchezza, un miliardo di cose da fare durante il giorno e tante cose da sopportare.  
Harry lo ammira. Non pensa di possedere la stessa forza di volontà che ha Louis e non pensa che sarebbe capace di badare a sei fratelli e sopportare i capricci di ognuno.  
A volte dormono assieme, nel letto di Louis, e a volte Louis si chiude nella sua camera e non fa entrare nessuno così Harry è costretto a dormire sul divano o ad andare casa sua. Di solito lo aspetta fino al mattino dopo, solamente per baciarlo per augurargli una buona giornata al lavoro.  
Quando dormono nello stesso letto è Louis stesso che lo bacia e che lo abbraccia con tutte le forze che ha in corpo e, stando stretti in un letto singolo, si attorcigliano come possono per stare comodi.

«Sei vero?» domanda una sera Louis ad Harry mentre sono a letto. Le sue mani sono incastrate tra i ricci del ragazzo che lo stringe prepotentemente dai fianchi e che non lo fa respirare e le loro gambe sono incrociate tra di loro. Si guardano negli occhi senza perdersi di vista e respirano entrambi l’aria dell’altro, non stancandosi.  
Harry sospira e annuisce, «sono vero» dice beandosi delle carezze che Louis gli sta facendo sulla testa.  
«E te ne andrai?».

Doncaster si riempie di giallo, verde e fiori e giugno arriva con un solo schiocco di dita, le giornate si fanno più calde e soleggiate e gli indumenti di Harry Styles diminuiscono man mano che la temperatura aumenta. Le sue camicie diventano bandane, i suoi pantaloni perdono pezzi di stoffa e le sue adorabili magliette vengono sostituite da quelle canotte da hipster che compra su internet a poco prezzo.  
È da un po’ che Louis si chiede che rapporto c’è tra loro e due sono le cose: sicuramente non sono né amici, né fidanzati. Neanche amanti perché, nonostante siano passati quasi due mesi di baci e coccole sul divano, non hanno mai fatto sesso o roba del genere. Harry non lo tocca neanche involontariamente.  
Da qualche tempo, però, esattamente da quando i baci e le carezze hanno iniziato a non bastargli più, Louis si domanda se, prima o poi, passeranno al passo successivo e le sta provando tutte per far capire ad Harry che possono andare oltre. Louis vuole di più, lo vuole con tutto se stesso.  
Harry, però, non sembra essere della sua stessa idea e ogni volta che le cose iniziano a scaldarsi si allontana e fugge via da lui con le scuse più stupide e improbabili. Non si accorge dei bisogni di Louis e Louis è così frustrato, vuole essere suo in tutti i modi possibili.  
Forse ad Harry non piace più come faceva un tempo, forse il suo corpo non è più di suo gradimento e quindi per questo non vuole avere altri contatti fisici con lui oltre alle carezze e ai baci.  
Il fatto è che Louis lo ha trovato più di qualche volta eccitato mentre si baciavano nel suo letto e per questo non spiega l’ostilità di Harry nello scappare ogni volta.

Ci sono giorni, ultimamente, in cui Louis è estremamente felice. Non succedeva da un sacco di tempo, però, che fosse tanto felice, così felice che ha deciso di saltare il lavoro con una scusa assurda del tipo «mi sta scoppiando la testa, Zayn» perché, di solito, a lavoro ci va anche con la febbre a trentanove e una caviglia slogata.  
«Sì, certo» ha risposto Zayn e ovviamente ha capito tutto, «la settimana prossima mi copri tu, però, Niall vuole portarmi a Londra».

«Lou» fa Daisy correndo verso il fratello maggiore, «quale costume porto?» gli chiede prima di mostrargli i due costumi che ha in mano, una rosa e l’altro arancione.  
Louis fa una smorfia e «entrambi» dice mentre aggiunge l’ultimo fermaglio sui capelli di Doris. Le ha fatto due treccine adorabili e Doris non smette più di toccarle, nonostante i rimproveri di Louis.  
Daisy annuisce e in un baleno ritorna da dove è venuta urlando subito dopo, «prendo anche quello azzurro!» dice facendo sorridere Louis.  
È felice che, finalmente, i suoi fratelli trascorrano del tempo lontano da Doncaster. I nonni li portano al lago per una settimana, alloggeranno in un cottage che hanno affittato e faranno qualche gita escursionistica nei dintorni. I bambini sono elettrizzati, non hanno fatto altro che parlare di quanto sarà bello passare una settimana con i nonni negli ultimi tre giorni e di quante cose faranno.  
Ernest, il piccolo Tomlinson, ha messo in borsa tutti i giocattoli che potranno servirgli durante le giornate al lago, Doris ha deciso di portare una Barbie sirena e i suoi “My little Pony”, le gemelle, invece, tutto il possibile che le renderà bellissime, tipo trucchi e vestiti rosa.  
Anche Fizzie è partita col gruppo della chiesa qualche giorno prima per un campeggio, tutto falò e canti religiosi, perciò Louis prevede una settimana di completa tranquillità e tanto riposo. Non vede l’ora.  
«Il piccolo Ernie è pronto!» esclama Harry mentre entra nella stanza dei gemelli con suo fratello sulle spalle, «oggi abbiamo imparato come allacciare le scarpe, vero Ernie?».  
Louis sorride ad Harry e si sente sciogliere lentamente sotto il suo sguardo, come un pezzo di burro in una padella bollente. Stupido Harry Styles e i suoi occhi, il suo viso e i suoi modi di fare. Louis lo odia.  
Distoglie lo sguardo prima che qualcuno scivoli sul suo corpo fatto in pappina e sistema, senza alcun bisogno, la camicetta che ha fatto indossare a Doris mentre «sono grande ormai io» sta dicendo Ernest. Harry ridacchia, fa scendere il bambino dalle sue spalle, posandolo a terra con delicatezza, e «andate giù a vedere la televisione mentre aspettate i nonni» dice sia a uno che all’altra. I gemelli non se lo fanno ripetere due volte e Louis vede scivolarsi via Doris dalle mani in un batter d’occhio.  
C’è uno sguardo d’intesa tra Louis ed Harry e Louis arrossisce mentre gli sorride, poi Harry gli si avvicina, gli da un veloce bacio sulle labbra e «a stasera» gli dice prima di andare via, facendo rumore con quegli stivali di camoscio che, prima o poi, si sbricioleranno in mille pezzettini.  
Il cuore di Louis batte forte.

Vuole che tutto sia perfetto. È la prima volta, dopo due mesi, che resteranno da soli nel vero senso della parole e a Louis va in tilt il cervello solamente al pensiero di poter baciare Harry in tranquillità, senza interruzioni né liti da dover risolvere.  
Quella mattina, dopo secoli, decide di andare dal parrucchiere per farsi aggiustare quella chioma ormai troppo lunga che non sistema da mesi. Ha imparato, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, a tagliare i suoi capelli da solo dato che non aveva i soldi per permettersi un bel taglio e, deve ammetterlo, ogni volta ha fatto un casino: c’è stata quella volta in cui ha tagliato la frangetta troppo corta e ha dovuto portare un cappello per qualche settimana e quella volta che ha sbagliato ogni misura e alla fine nulla aveva più forma. Per fortuna dopo Eleanor ha salvato il salvabile.  
Subito dopo il parrucchiere farà un salto in qualche negozio di abbigliamento e prenderà qualcosa di carino, il suo armadio non vede roba da nuova da troppo tempo e se ne è accorto anche lui che non può più andare in giro con abiti sbiaditi o bucherellati. C’è un limite a tutto purtroppo.  
Doncaster sorride affettuosamente a Louis quel giorno, lo vede felice e sorridente come non mai e sa che per quel sorriso deve ringraziare solo e unicamente Harry Styles.

Dopo aver fatto acquisti, passato da Tesco e preso dei DVD dalla videoteca, Louis entra in casa canticchiando “Moves like Jagger” dei “Maroon Five” e sculettando di qua e di là facendo finta di essere quella figona di Christina Aguilera. Il culo ce l’ha, però, quindi non ha molto da invidiarle.  
A rovinare l’atmosfera ci pensa sua sorella Lottie che «sfigato» borbotta sfrecciando in abiti scuri verso la porta d’ingresso di casa Tomlinson.  
«Ehi!» la richiama Louis con ancora le buste della spesa tra le braccia prima che quella si chiuda le porte alle spalle, «dove credi di andare? Ho comprato del formaggio per fare dei toast, non li vuoi? So che ti piacciono tanto e pensavo che, magari, potremmo pranzare insieme» le chiede assumendo un tono dolce, cercando di essere la personificazione perfetta del fratello maggiore.  
Lottie gli manda un’occhiataccia che lo fa rabbrividire da capo a piedi: i capelli neri la fanno sembrare una strega.  
«Mettiteli nel culo insieme al cazzo di Harry Styles i toast al formaggio, Louis» esclama con disprezzo prima di voltarsi e sbattere la porta con violenza.  
Louis rimane a fissarla per secondi interi e si precipita a posare le buste sul piano della cucina solamente quando percepisce una strana sensazione all’altezza dell’addome e l’inizio di un fastidioso bruciore agli occhi. Doveva essere una giornata perfetta, quella, e invece c’è sempre qualcuno che lo fa piangere e che lo riduce in polvere in millesimi di secondi ogni giorno. Per due anni quel qualcuno se lo sono contesi Harry, Lottie e Fizzie ma, ultimamente, Lottie lo sta trattando peggio di chiunque altro: vorrebbe farle un discorsetto, mettere in chiaro come stanno le cose, ma ogni volta che ci prova quella lo evita o lo insulta fino a farlo piangere. Louis si sente veramente odiato.

Finisce di passare il resto della giornata sul divano chiuso come un riccio, non magia, non controlla il cellulare e non piange. La casa non è mai stata così silenziosa come in quelle ore.  
Solamente quando si rende conto che Doncaster è stata avvolta dal buio decide di prepararsi e rendersi presentabile per Harry, che sarà lì a casa sua a momenti.

Come previso Harry arriva con delle scatole di pizza appoggiate su una mano in precario equilibrio e una confezione di birra nell’altra. Il dolce non l’ha portato.  
Harry lo guarda e «wow» fa accorgendosi del nuovo taglio di capelli di Louis e dei pantaloni stretti che ha indossato, «sei più bello del solito oggi».  
Louis sorride imbarazzato e lo fa entrare in casa. Si sistemano sul divano, l’uno accanto a l’altro più vicini possibili, e tranquillamente iniziano a chiacchierare e a mangiare come ogni sera.  
Finge che non sia successo niente quel giorno, che Lottie non l’ha ferito fino in fondo e sorride alle battute di Harry e alla sua goffaggine nel mettere in bocca un pezzo di pizza. Ride anche e tutto questo solamente grazie a quel ragazzo che, tutto d’un tratto, gli ha insegnato a fare di nuovo un sorriso dopo averglielo rubato solamente con quattro parole: non ti amo più. Louis non le ha dimenticate quelle parole ma fa finta che le sue orecchie non le abbiano mai sentite, in fondo Harry si trova lì con lui e non con Nick a New York, ci sarà pur sempre un motivo, no?  
«Sul serio, Louis, questo taglio ti sta benissimo» gli dice per l’ennesima volta quella sera Harry accarezzandogli di nuovo i capelli con le mani.  
«Ho capito, Haz» fa Louis ridendo e forse ha bevuto una o due birre di più quella sera. Non è ubriaco ma sicuramente neanche sobrio, in più Harry lo fa andare fuori di testa anche senza alcool, perciò.  
Harry gli sorride con affetto, gli accarezza una guancia con il pollice e poi gli lascia un bacio dolcissimo sulle labbra, «sei bellissimo» sussurra subito dopo.  
«Smettila» lo rimprovera Louis ma lo bacia di nuovo allacciando le braccia dietro al suo collo e sporgendosi contro di lui. È un bacio bellissimo, le loro labbra si incontrano e si scontrano così dolcemente che Louis quasi geme dalla piacevole sensazione. Sta per sedersi sulle sue gambe quando «uhm, Louis» lo interrompe il ragazzo dai capelli ricci allontanandolo dai fianchi, «si è fatto tardi, andiamo a dormire?».  
Ed è in quel momento che Louis si sente, per la seconda volta in una giornata, odiato e inutile, quasi.  
Si ritrova ad annuire senza volerlo perché no, non vuole andare a letto, vuole fare l’amore con lui fino a svenire sfinito e poi addormentarsi con il ricordo di un orgasmo stupendo a penetrargli nel cervello. Louis vuole questo, non vuole dormire e basta.  
«È stata una bella serata» sta dicendo Harry mentre salgono le scale ma Louis non fa altro che pensare al fatto che sia stato respinto ancora una volta da Harry. Respinto. Respinto.  
Non lo avrebbe mai detto quattro anni prima quando era Harry che lo pregava per fare un’altra volta l’amore, nonostante avessero finito tutti i preservativi e i loro corpi urlassero per poter riposare anche solo due minuti.  
Louis si morde le labbra mentre pensa e ripensa alla scena di prima, si sente inutile e per niente bellissimo come dice Harry. Se fosse veramente bellissimo Harry avrebbe dovuto prenderlo lì sul divano, anche a secco e senza protezione.  
«E quella pizza poi…».  
«Harry» lo richiama senza rendersene conto e, in un lampo geniale, la camera dei suoi genitori gli sembra l’unica soluzione. Harry si volta prima di riuscire ad entrare nella stanzetta del ragazzo che, velocemente, lo prende per mano e lo conduce verso un’altra porta della casa. E, oh, quella è la camera dei signori Tomlinson.  
«Louis, che cosa fai?» gli chiede ma Louis non risponde. Accede le luci, si chiude la porta alle spalle e gira la chiave per due volte prima di dare un’occhiata a quello che era il letto dei suoi genitori, largo e alto, con il piumone bianco candido e i cuscini soffici. C’è una fotografia del loro matrimonio appesa al muro, e Louis resta due secondi a guardarli prima di rivolgere l’attenzione completamente ad Harry, che lo sta osservando incuriosito e, molto probabilmente, anche un po’ impaurito.  
«Ricordi questa stanza?» gli chiede.  
Harry annuisce, «come dimenticarla» fa e sul suo viso compare il sorriso che fa piegare in due il cuore di Louis. Sente caldo improvvisamente e il suo corpo si riempie di adrenalina. O adesso o mai più.  
Si avventa sulle labbra di Harry con pochi passi, appoggia le mani sulle sue guance e fa coincidere perfettamente i propri corpi prima che Harry faccia un verso sorpreso e si ritragga. «Cosa fai?» gli chiede mentre chiude le mani di Louis nelle sue e sul volto ha un fottuto sorriso, un fottutissimo sorriso che non sa di nulla e che Louis vuole far andare via a morsi.  
Ci riprova subito dopo, questa volta stringendo più forte il corpo di Harry con le proprie braccia, e si alza sulle punte di piedi per riuscire a baciargli il collo e morderglielo. Il ragazzo lo asseconda per pochi secondi dandogli falsa speranza e Louis, senza aspettare oltre, fa scivolare le sue mani sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Harry, sbottonandoglieli in fretta e riuscendo ad infilare solamente la punta delle dita oltre l’elastico dei boxer prima che venga scaraventato via dalla presa ferrea di Harry, che lo trattiene dalle spalle.  
«Louis che cavolo ti prende?» gli chiede e per fortuna quel sorriso è andato via, adesso è arrabbiato. Louis stringe le labbra e cerca di divincolarsi.  
«E tu perché cazzo non vuoi fare l’amore con me? Ti faccio schifo?» sbotta incazzato, riuscendo a liberarsi da quelle mani che, comunque, desidera così tanto sul suo corpo.  
Harry lo guarda sorpreso, le sue sopracciglia sono alte e i suoi occhi sbalorditi. C’è un momento in cui si guardano soltanto, poi Harry scuote la testa e si passa le mani tra i capelli.  
«Non è così» sospira non rivolgendogli nessuna occhiata, «non mi fai schifo, Louis».  
«E allora cosa? Perché non vuoi?» insiste Louis prima di togliersi la maglia che ha comprato quel giorno stesso e rimanendo a torso nudo, «perché non mi vuoi?». Harry avvampa sulle guance.  
«Louis» lo chiama per fermarlo, facendo un solo passo verso di lui, «smettila» gli raccomanda.  
E Louis, si sa, ha la testa dura. Lo fronteggia con una sola occhiata e, determinato, fa scivolare sulle gambe anche i pantaloni stretti e i boxer in un solo corpo, mettendosi a nudo di fronte agli occhi di Harry.  
Non è certo la prima volta ma trema sotto quel verde scrutatore.  
«Perché?» chiede per l’ultima volta e non se ne frega niente se si sta rendendo ridicolo, vuole Harry a tutti i costi.  
«Dannazione, Louis, io ho una voglia di matta di fare l’amore con te e farti dimenticare anche chi sei» gli confessa allora Harry facendo battere tre volte più velocemente il cuore di Louis cercando di non guardarlo troppo, anche se è difficile. «Ma, cazzo» riprende mordendosi le labbra «tutto quello che voglio è che tu non pensa che io voglia approfittarmi di te, non ti ho mai toccato in questi mesi per questo, Lou».  
Louis sbatte un piede per terra, arrabbiato, «non puoi dirmi questo adesso, Harry, me lo dovevi dire all’inizio» gli dice stringendo i pungi ai lati dei suoi fianchi, «cazzo, però, adesso baciami e facciamo l’amore, ti prego».  
Harry alza gli occhi su di lui e ci vuole un attimo, un solo attimo, per far sì che si avventi su di lui e lo prenda per le natiche fino a farlo sbattere contro la porta della camera da letto dei signori Tomlinson.  
Louis urla appena la sua schiena entra in contatto con il legno dalla porta ma quel suono viene immediatamente attutito dalla bocca di Harry, che racchiude la sua in uno scatto violento. Si mordono a vicenda fin quando non hanno più fiato e poi si baciano velocemente, assaporandosi ancora una volta.  
Louis ansima contro la sua bocca, strofina le gambe sui fianchi di Harry fin quando quello non decide di sollevarlo con le braccia e di baciargli il collo, usando denti, lingua e labbra.  
Louis trema sotto il suo tocco. Si lascia assaggiare e mordere dalle sue labbra e dai suoi denti, si lascia toccare dalle sue lunghe dita e maneggiare come se fosse un burattino. Harry ha in mano i suoi fili, lo sta muovendo come vuole e Louis non osa dire una parola perché, Dio, sta impazzendo.  
Harry gli lecca il collo, gli stringe i fianchi e muove il bacino lentamente contro il suo, provocando piacere ad entrambi. Si baciano l’attimo dopo con enfasi, stringendo di tutto con le mani e spingendosi contro l’un l’altro. Louis morde le labbra al riccio, causandogli un movimento brusco del bacino che fa gemere entrambi a causa dell’improvviso contatto tra i loro membri e si guardano negli occhi l’attimo dopo, desiderandosi come mai prima.  
«Ti voglio» Louis mormora a bassa voce a corto di fiato, «toccami, per favore» lo prega.  
Harry non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Stacca Louis dalla porta, con due passi veloci raggiunge il letto e vi poggia sopra Louis, seguendolo a ruota. Continuano a baciarsi per un lasso infinito di tempo e intanto una sua mano raggiunge l’erezione di Louis. Inizia a toccarla velocemente fino a far urlare Louis di piacere.  
«Vai» lo incoraggia Louis, «fammi venire».  
«No» Harry dice fermo, «non verrai fin quando non te lo dico io».  
E Louis pensa di morire. Si contorce sotto le sue mani e contrae tutti i muscoli per respingere via quell’orgasmo che vuole uscire a tutti i costi. È più di due mesi che non fa sesso con nessuno, è plausibile che voglia venire così presto. Ma poi Harry non lo tocca più e inizia spogliarsi, indumento dopo indumento, rivelando tutto quello che Louis ha sognato per notti.  
Geme senza volerlo alla vista dell’erezione di Harry ancora nascosta dai boxer e deglutisce appena quelli spariscono come tutti gli altri vestiti. Lo vuole in questo preciso istante.  
Harry risale su di lui, continua a toccarlo con una mano e con l’altra inizia a sfiorargli l’apertura, scatenando brividi di piacere in tutto il corpo di Louis, dalla sua nuca fino alla fine della sua colonna vertebrale.  
È tutto così eccitante che Louis trova difficile rimanere solo per un attimo lucido, Harry lo fa andare letteralmente fuori di testa.  
Si lascia trasportare dalle sensazione e dai violenti spasmi di piacere e chiude gli occhi, accasciandosi sul letto e abbandonandosi a tutto quanto. Non sente nulla se non le mani di Harry, e questo va bene fin quando, insieme a quelle mani, non sente anche la bocca e a lingua del ragazzo sul suo orifizio.  
Apre di scatto gli occhi e, come previsto, la testa di Harry si trova tra le sue gambe, le sue mani gli tengono le gambe sollevate e i suoi capelli gli fanno il solletico sulla pelle.  
«Harry» geme ma quello non gli da corda, continua a torturarlo con la lingua e lo manda in confusione. Non ce la fa davvero, deve e vuole venire con o senza il consenso di Harry.  
«Harry» ripete e, per fortuna, quello risale su di lui fino raggiungere il suo viso, «ti prego».  
E allora Harry annuisce, porta due dita, dopo averle fatte leccare a dovere da Louis, sull’apertura del ragazzo e le fa entrare una per una mentre Louis inizia a toccarsi da solo. È un piacere immenso quello che prova e l’orgasmo lo scuote così forte che urla e butta la testa all’indietro. Anche il suo cuore è appena venuto.  
«Stai bene?» Harry si premura di chiedergli mentre continua a scavare ancora con le dita dentro di Louis, volendo fargli vedere sul serio le stelle. Louis non sa se annuire o scuotere la testa, tutto quello che sa è che deve respirare altrimenti morirà d’infarto.  
«Sì» dice dopo una decina di secondi, «solo… dammi due minuti».  
Harry fa sì con il capo e gli sorride, iniziando subito dopo a baciargli il collo e poi le spalle, il torace e l’addome. Appena arriva all’ombelico di Louis lo bacia più di una volta, poi lo succhia e Louis sussulta, prendendogli immediatamente la testa con le mani.  
«Fai fare a me» gli dice facendo segno con il capo di stendersi sul letto. Harry sorride malizioso e si stende sul piumino bianco portandosi Louis addosso.  
Non si è ancora del tutto ripreso, Louis, ma vuole far godere Harry come lui lo ha fatto godere, anche di più se ci riesce. Prima lo bacia, però, stringe le cosce ai lati delle gambe di Harry e si muove sinuosamente su di lui fino a quando dalla gola di Harry fuoriesce un verso roco e supplichevole.  
Louis sorride e, piano piano, si abbassa trascinando le mani su tutti i suoi tatuaggi. Ha una farfalla sull’addome, è grande quanto la sua mano e nera, ha un qualcosa di affascinante che lo spinge a morderla e a stuzzicare i capezzoli di Harry con le dita per vedere i suoi addominali contratti in una morsa di piacere. È bellissima ma potrebbe essere più bella con qualche segno violaceo qua e là.  
«Lou, quanto cazzo mi sei mancato» ansima Harry al terzo succhiotto, vicino all’ala destra. Louis sogghigna soddisfatto, poi bacia uno ad uno i capezzoli di Harry, e il fatto che ne abbia quattro lo fa eccitare più del dovuto, e infine si dedica a quell’erezione che reclama attenzioni da un sacco di tempo.  
Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto Harry fosse enorme e, viste le dimensioni, pensa che sia addirittura cresciuto dall’ultima vola che lo ha visto.  
Inizia lasciando dei dolci bacini su tutta la lunghezza mentre la tiene stretta per la base, poi usa la lingua per tracciare il percorso della vena più sporgente e «Louis» geme Harry appena si infila la punta in bocca.  
Affonda lentamente, fino alla fine della sua bocca, e percepisce Harry rabbrividire sotto le sue mani. Un solo affondo a ritroso e Harry inizia a gemere ad alta voce.  
Louis vorrebbe sorridere soddisfatto ma si ritrova ad essere tutto un tratto molto occupato, anche perché le mani di Harry hanno iniziato a spingerlo per dettare una propria velocità. Lo asseconda come vuole ma osa comunque guardarlo negli occhi ad ogni affondo, creando ad Harry dei seri problemi con il controllo del proprio corpo.  
Louis si stacca da quell’erezione con uno schiocco, bacia la punta una sola volta e Harry ripete di nuovo il suo nome prima di prenderlo per le spalle e portarselo addosso. Louis quasi cade su di lui, si regge a malapena con un braccio mentre con l’altra va stringere entrambi i loro membri per masturbarli insieme. Harry geme nella sua bocca e le sue mani sono immediatamente sulle natiche di Louis, ad aprirlo e a prepararlo.  
«Sono pronto» mormora Louis prima di rabbrividire per un secondo grazie ad una delle dita di Harry che ha appena raggiunto la sua prostata.  
Harry annuisce e si sistema meglio sul letto, posizionando perfettamente Louis sul suo bacino.  
«Senza preservativo?» gli chiede prima di fare passi falsi. Louis alza gli occhi su di lui e sospira, «sono a posto» gli dice e Harry annuisce, «anch’io».  
Le palpebre di Louis calano appena sente il membro di Harry scivolare dentro di sé, piano e dolcemente. È Harry che lo aiuta a scendere fino in fondo, lo regge per i fianchi, ma nella gola sta trattenendo quel ringhio che vorrebbe prendere Louis e scoparlo come Dio comanda fino a non fargli capire più nulla.  
Louis appoggia entrambe le mani sulle farfalla di Harry e si lascia sfuggire un sonoro respiro appena lo sente completamente e interamente dentro di sé. Una strana sensazione di completezza lo invade, è questo che ha cercato e non trovato per due anni. Improvvisamente ogni preoccupazione scivola via, Lottie, Fizzie, i bambini al lago non esistono più, il bar, il lavoro, le bollette sono solamente un vano ricordo.  
Harry è tutto quello che ha bisogno.  
Alla prima spinta di Harry, Louis trema e grida, ma poi inizia ad abituarsi e apre gli occhi solamente per vedere Harry godere del suo corpo. Si abbassa per leccargli le labbra e il ragazzo le riceve con piacere, continuando ad assestare colpi dentro al corpo di Louis, facendolo urlare ogni volta che la sua prostata viene toccata.  
«Di più, Harry» gli dice andandogli incontro, «non lasciarmi andare».  
Harry finalmente ringhia, raggiunge le sue natiche ancora una volta con le mani e se lo spinge addosso fin dove può, fin dove Louis riesce a reggere.  
Quando iniziano a sudare è la fine. Tutto quello he c’è tra di loro sono goccioline salate che li fa scivolare uno sopra l’altro, aumentando tutto quanto, e quando Harry inizia a masturbare Louis tutta la stanza si riempie di altri e nuovi gemiti, portandoli al culmine in pochi e veloci istanti.  
Louis viene per la seconda volta tra ansiti e affondi più profondi, con il seme di Harry a colargli tra le natiche e i muscoli delle braccia troppo tesi per reggere anche solo due secondi in più. Prima che lo facciano, però, scoppia a piangere come un ragazzino sperduto che ha appena ritrovato la strada di casa e si accascia su di Harry appoggiando il capo sul su torace. Può sentire il cuore di Harry battere forte da quella posizione e questo lo fa piangere ancora più forte, anche quando due braccia forti lo stringono.  
«Lou, va tutto bene» gli sussurra Harry all’orecchio mentre si siede sul letto trascinandolo con sé.  
Louis annuisce ma nasconde il volto nell’incavo del collo di Harry, si lascia accarezzare e calmare lentamente e respira affondo, fin quando non sente il polmoni scoppiare.  
Non sa come si sente, forse un po’ intontito e confuso, ma sicuramente è innamorato.

Hanno spento le luci, rifatto il letto e cambiato i cuscini con quelli che si trovavano in camera di Louis.  
Si sono accoccolati sotto lenzuola e fuori piove, la finestra è chiusa ma comunque non fa caldissimo. I loro corpi ormai si sono raffreddati, hanno fatto una doccia prima di andare a dormire e Louis si sente così soddisfatto che potrebbe anche morire o essere rapito dagli alieni.  
Harry lo stringe a sé come se fosse il bene più prezioso di tutta l’Inghilterra, o del mondo intero, e a Louis questa cosa fa battere forte il cuore. A volte si chiede perché cavolo Harry ha voluto lasciarlo se, come dice lui, Nick non aveva nulla in più di lui. Stavano bene, il sesso andava alla grande e Louis giura di averlo amato fino all’ultimo secondo della loro relazione. Anche dopo, ma purtroppo a quell’amore si è affiancata anche la sofferenza.  
Sospira mentre gli accarezza il viso e alcune ciocche di capelli con le dita e non capisce se Harry è sveglio o sta dormendo.  
«Harry» lo chiama a bassa voce e quello fa un solo gesto con il capo per baciargli alla rinfusa un angolo di viso. Louis sorride, è sveglio.  
Si lecca le labbra prima di «ti è piaciuto?» chiedergli timidamente occhieggiandolo impaziente. Harry rilascia un sospiro e sorride a sua volta, «neanche immagini» risponde aprendo finalmente gli occhi.  
Louis vuole abbracciarlo con il cuore ma poi «scusa» gli dice Harry e il suo sguardo si fa improvvisamente serio.  
«Perché?» chiede raggiungendo con le dita una delle collane di Harry per giocarci.  
«Ti ho fatto piangere».  
«Non sei stato tu a farmi piangere».  
«È stata la situazione a farmi piangere e questa situazione l’ho creata io. Quindi, scusa» rincalca Harry una volta per tutte e Louis è costretto a stare zitto. Il motivo preciso per cui ha pianto non lo sa ma sentiva l’estrema esigenza di farlo, non voleva altro che venire e piangere allo stesso modo.  
Ha pianto per mille cose, molto probabilmente, e Harry ne ha appena detta una dell’ elenco. Quindi scuse accettate.  
«È okay» fa sorridendogli, poi lo tira per le collanine e far combaciare le loro labbra per un bacio dal sapore di vecchi tempi.

Lottie torna a casa il giorno successivo. Ha dei vestiti diversi, una maglia grigia che non lascia nulla all’immaginazione con un reggiseno nero in bella vista e degli shorts di jeans che sono più strappati che cuciti.  
«Ma quanto cazzo fate schifo da uno a infinito?» fa appena entra in cucina e trova suo fratello e quella testa di cazzo di Harry Styles sul punto di accoppiarsi sopra al tavolo sul quale tutti quanti, bambini compresi, mangiano.  
Louis allontana immediatamente Harry dal suo corpo, si sistema i boxer e «Lottie» la chiama mentre cerca qualche scusa credibile, «non pensavo tornassi così presto» dice imbarazzato scendendo dal tavolo.  
Lottie alza gli occhi al cielo e «va a farti fottere!» gli dice con astio prima di sparire dalla vista di Louis ma «scusa, rettifico, ritorna a farti fottere!» esclama infuriata da una parte qualunque della casa.  
Louis sospira tristemente e si rende solamente in quel momento che Lottie ha perso tutta la stima che aveva per lui anni prima. Lo idolatrava come un Dio e adesso lo tratta come l’essere più inutile della terra. Non sa più come comportarsi con lei.  
Harry lo circonda con le braccia e gli bacia il collo, «le passerà» gli dice. Louis non ci crede.

Le bambine urlano di gioia appena saltano in grembo a Louis. Lo riempiono di baci e carezze e Louis a stento riesce a tenerle in braccio tutte e due. Hanno undici anni ormai, dovrebbero capire che non sono più tanto piccole e nemmeno tanto leggere come lo erano un tempo.  
«È stata una settimana fantastica!».  
«Bellissima!».  
Louis le lascia a terra prima che le sue braccia si stacchino dal proprio corpo e «mi fa piacere» dice accarezzando i capelli prima a una e poi l’altra. Subito dopo raggiunge i gemelli in braccio ad Harry e li saluta entrambi, facendoli ridere con un po’ di solletico.  
Prende tra le braccia Ernest e «vi siete divertiti?» chiede a tutti quanti. I bambini annuiscono, le gemelle urlano entusiaste.  
«La prossima estate ci andiamo tutti quanti in vacanza, promesso!».  
«Anche Lots e Fizzie?» chiede Phoebe sedendosi sul divano, «loro vogliono venire?».  
Louis sospira e evita lo sguardo di sua sorella. Se potesse le direbbe tutte le volte che ha litigato con sua sorella Lottie in quella settimana, le direbbe che non osa più guardarla in faccia per non prendersi degli insulti gratuiti e delle pugnalate al cuore.  
«Peggio per loro se non vengono» fa allora Harry in suo soccorso. Louis si volta per guardarlo e il cuore gli si riempie di gioia. Ha appena detto che andrà in vacanza con loro l’estate prossima, non è vero? L’ha proprio detto!  
Louis gli sorride ma «Ora però raccontatemi tutto» dice subito dopo rivolgendosi ai suoi fratelli. Alle gemelle brillano gli occhi, Louis non le vedeva così felici da un sacco di tempo.

La settimana appena passata è stata una delle più belle in vita sua, dimenticando i battibecchi con Lottie.  
Harry è rimasto con lui per tutto il tempo, hanno cucinato insieme, si sono baciati e fatto l’amore in ogni angolo della casa: sul divano, in bagno, per terra, sulla lavatrice e anche sulle scale.  
Louis potrebbe dire che è sfinito da tutto quel sesso ma se Harry gli chiedesse di farlo ancora per due volte di seguito accetterebbe senza esitare.  
Purtroppo, però, anche Fizzie è tornata a casa e si stanno impegnando per cercare in tutti i modi di essere il più discreti possibile e di abbassare il tono della voce mentre fanno l’amore di notte. Louis non vuole ritrovarsi degli esorcisti in casa di punto in bianco.  
Fila tutto liscio per qualche giorno fin quando Fizzie non scende dal piano di sopra con una faccia sconvolta e le mani che le tremano. Louis alza un sopracciglio appena la vede e ci pensa due volte prima di chiederle sta bene.  
Quella non risponde, come al solito, ma la sua espressione non cambia. Dev’essere successo per forza qualcosa.  
«Fizzie, parla per favore! Non sono il diavolo, per l’amor del Cielo, sono tuo fratello! Puoi dirmelo se c’è qualcosa che non va».  
Ed è solo allora che Fizzie alza gli occhi su di lui e deglutisce.  
«Lottie è sparita».

IV

«Come sparita?».  
Louis indugia prima di avvicinarsi a sua sorella per sapere di più. Fizzie abbassa gli occhi e si stringe nelle spalle, «non torna a casa da tre giorni» gli fa sapere e il mondo di Louis precipita in un solo istante.  
È vero, non vede Lottie da tre giorni e inizia a sentirsi così stupido per non averci fatto caso. Ma Lottie è fatta così, ci sono state volte in cui non si è fatta vedere per intere settimane ma era sicuro che si trovasse in camera. Adesso, invece, il panico sta iniziando ad attanagliargli lo stomaco.  
«Sei sicura? Non ti ha detto niente?» chiede mentre Harry li raggiunge.  
«Cosa succede?».  
Louis scuote la testa e fa un verso frustato, «Lottie» dice e Harry gli si avvicina subito per accarezzargli una spalla, «non torna a casa da tre giorni».  
«Vedrai che torna, da quanto ho capito non è la prima volta che fa così» Harry cerca di consolarlo per non farlo preoccupare inutilmente.  
Ma Fizzie scuote la testa e «no» afferma, «non è come le altre volte. Il suo armadio è quasi vuoto e non ci sono i suoi dischi preferiti né il pacco di sigarette che tiene sempre nascosto nel comodino».  
Louis ha un giramento di testa improvviso. Si mantiene ad Harry e cerca di respirare: tutto questo non può succedere proprio a lui.  
Anche se Lottie ha ormai diciotto anni è ancora il suo tutore legale perché vive sotto il suo stesso tetto e perciò ha sulle spalle ogni responsabilità. Se le succedesse qualcosa non potrebbe mai perdonarselo e si sente un fallito per non essere stato attento.  
In uno scatto improvviso si stacca da Harry e raggiunge immediatamente il suo cellulare. La chiama ma nessuno risponde, viene attivata la segreteria telefonica e non sa più se lasciarle un messaggio. Tanto non lo leggerebbe.  
«Quando è stata l’ultima volta che l’hai vista?» chiede a Fizzie riprovando a chiamare Lottie.  
«Tre giorni fa, te l’ho detto! Era tranquilla e stava ascoltando la musica in camera!».  
Louis sbatte il telefono sul divano per la rabbia e «andiamo a cercarla» dice ad Harry, «tu bada ai tuoi fratelli» continua indicando Fizzie.

Escono in macchina alle tre del pomeriggio. Harry continua a dirgli che tornerà a casa, che non c’è da preoccuparsi e che Lottie sta bene ma Louis non gli crede. Vuole trovare sua sorella adesso e a tutti i costi, chiederà a tutta Doncaster se servirà a qualcosa.  
Con il cellulare di Harry chiede a qualche amico di Facebook di sua sorella se sanno qualcosa ma solamente tre gli rispondono e come previsto non sanno nulla.  
Allora chiama la migliore amica di Lottie, Charlie, e anche il suo cellulare risulta spento.  
Louis chiede in giro, da Tesco e ad alcuni ragazzo che trova vicino alla scuola superiore della città se hanno visto sua sorella ma nessuno sa dirgli nulla. Solamente da Tesco riesce a ricavare qualcosa: la cassiera gli dice che ha pagato qualche sacchetto di patatine, delle brioche, tre bottigliette d’acqua e un pacco di preservativi.  
Louis non vuole immaginare cosa cazzo sta facendo sua sorella in quel preciso istante.  
«Allora?» gli chiede Harry appena Louis ritorna in macchina e, non l’avesse mai detto, Louis inizia a singhiozzare.  
«Louis» lo chiama mentre cerca di abbracciarlo ma quello scuote la testa e lo respinge.  
«Sto bene, sto bene» dice ma entrambi sanno che non è la verità.  
Doncaster si piega in due per Lottie, Louis cerca informazioni ovunque e ne ricava poco e nulla. Vorrebbe aiutare il primo genito dei signori Tomlinson ma neanche la città sa dove la ragazza si è cacciata.

«Chiamiamo i carabinieri» dice Fizzie quella notte mentre sono tutti e tre in piedi per qualche segno dal Cielo, una telefonata, un messaggino o qualcosa. I bambini sono a letto ma Louis sa che le gemelle non stanno dormendo, le sente chiaramente parlottare tra di loro.  
«Domani lo faccio, aspettiamo prima» risponde Louis tra le braccia di Harry, che continua ad accarezzarlo per stendere un po’ i nervi che non hanno fatto altro che torturarlo per tutto il giorno.  
Passano tutta la notte lì sul divano, tra messaggi di facebook che non danno nessuna informazione e chiamate fallite.  
Lottie sembra essere sparita da Doncaster e dal pianeta Terra.

Chiama i carabinieri e denuncia la scomparsa di sua sorella la mattia dopo. Li ha forniti di tutte le informazioni che ha raccolto in un solo giorno e quelli gli hanno semplicemente detto che provvederanno al più presto appena gli è possibile. Louis si è trattenuto per non spaccare il muso ad uno di loro perché si stanno comportando da menefreghisti e non stanno facendo altro che mangiare delle brioche calde per colazione invece di darsi da fare.  
Harry come a solito lo calma.  
Passano altre tre ore senza sapere nulla, neanche dai carabinieri, e, invece, proprio quando Louis perde la pazienza, la porta d’ingresso di casa Tomlinson si apre e una Lottie chiaramente fumata, con un tatuaggio scuro sul fianco e una borsa al suo seguito fa la sua comparsa.  
Sta sorridendo mentre entra in salotto ma perde completamente il sorriso appena vede tutta la sua famiglia riunita in salotto con delle facce cadaveriche.  
«Che succede?» chiede come se non sapesse nulla, se fosse del tutto normale tornare dopo cinque giorni a casa senza essersi fatta sentire.  
Fizzie inizia a piangere subito dopo e corre in camera sua per non guardare in faccia sua sorella, sicuramente arrabbiata e infuriata. Come tutti d’altronde.  
Louis non osa guardare Lottie, sente solamente un vero ribrezzo nei suoi confronti. Immatura e irresponsabile, ecco cos’è.  
«Bambini andate di sopra» dice al resto della famiglia e quelli obbediscono immediatamente, lasciando Lottie, Louis ed Harry da soli.  
Ci sono attimi di silenzio, Lottie intanto si siede su una delle poltrone e aspetta il rimprovero che è sicura Louis le urlerà contro.  
«Dove sei stata?» le chiede infatti Louis continuando a non guardarla.  
«In giro» è la risposta di Lottie alzando semplicemente le spalle. Louis non pensa di farcela con il carattere di Lottie, si è tenuto dentro tutto quanto per troppo tempo ed ora sta letteralmente scoppiando.  
«Ma che cazzo, Charlotte, non ti rendi conto di quanto ci hai fatto preoccupare? Sei stata via per cinque giorni, dannazione, senza dirci nulla!» le urla contro e Lottie non fa una piega.  
«Perché cavolo dovevo avvisarti? Sei così preso da quel pezzo di merda che non penso possa fregartene di quello che faccio io!» ribatte sua sorella.  
«Non ti permettere a chiamarlo così, non ne hai il diritto!».  
«E quale cazzo di diritto ho allora? Da quando mamma e papà non ci sono più tu hai preso il controllo di tutto e non stai facendo nulla per migliorare la situazione!».  
Louis sente il suo corpo sgretolarsi in mille pezzi. Non credeva che le sue sorelle pensassero questo di lui, nonostante tutti i sacrifici che ha fatto per mantenere in equilibrio tutta la famiglia. Lottie gli sta praticamente dando la colpa di tutto.  
«Nulla per migliorare?» le chiede in un filo di voce mentre gli occhi iniziando a lacrimargli, «nulla, Lottie? Chi cazzo è che fa due lavori per pagarti i CD e darti da mangiare, eh? Chi paga le rette della tua scuola e chi cazzo si fa in quattro per portare avanti questa famiglia? Tu che fai, Lottie? Ti vesti come una sgualdrina, esci quando ti pare e torni dopo giorni senza dare un segno di vita. Chi è che ha ragione qui, io o tu? Fai tanto la ribelle quando qui tu sei l’unica che è libera di fare ciò che vuole. Hai diciotto anni, per l’amore del Cielo, puoi decidere di andare a vivere da sola quando vuoi mentre io che devo fare? Ho sotto di me i tuoi cinque fratelli, sono incastrato qui fin quando non saranno tutti indipendenti. Pesi che sia facile, per me, vivere con questo peso addosso?».  
Lottie non risponde alle mille domande che Louis le ha fatto e Louis non fa altro che respirare a fondo dopo aver urlato così tanto. La testa gli scoppia e il suo viso ormai è in incandescenza.  
«Louis» sussurra Harry dietro le sue spalle ma Louis scuote la testa e «vaffanculo» mormora prima di rifugiarsi in camera sua. Vuole stare da solo.

Harry guarda Louis salire le scale con uno sguardo dispiaciuto, non sa se seguirlo e consolarlo o stare lì e aspettare che si riprenda. Ci pensa due secondi contati e poi mette piede sui primi gradini che lo porteranno al piano di sopra prima che Lottie lo chiami e lo costringa a non fare un passò in più.  
«Non andare da lui» gli dice e Harry si volta verso di lei incuriosito. Sa che ha qualcosa da dirgli e vuole ascoltare a tutti i costi, anche se lo insulterà di nuovo.  
«Perché?» le chiede ritornando vicino al divano.  
Lottie alza solamente un attimo gli occhi su di lui per trafiggerlo da parte a parte, «perché non ha bisogno di te».  
Harry ridacchia di fronte a quella provocazione, «lo sai tu di chi ha bisogno?» le domanda a sua volta.  
«Sicuramente non di te, lurido schifoso» risponde schietta, «che ne sai tu di quanto sta male Louis, eh? Sei appena arrivato e pretendi di conoscerlo da una vita, pretendi di essere suo amico e pretendi che Louis venga a letto con te senza pensare a quanto male gli faccia. Tu non l’hai sentito piangere quando l’hai lasciato, ero io che andavo da lui e gli asciugavo le lacrime, gli dicevo che non doveva stare male per colpa di una persona come te» continua senza dargli il tempo di pensare, mille cose passano per la testa di Harry e i sensi di colpa arrivano veloci come dei fulmini.  
«Ma quello stronzo dorme ancora con quel fottutissimo ciondolo che gli hai regalato per San Valentino e quella cretinata di canzone che gli hai scritto sotto il materasso» prosegue Lottie.  
Harry deglutisce e «Io non gli faccio del male» si giustifica.  
«E invece sì. Quando tornerai da dove sei venuto, chi si prenderà cura di Louis? Tu ne stai approfittando adesso, ma dopo chi ne pagherà le conseguenze? Si romperà di nuovo come allora» la ragazza gli risponde con fermezza.  
Harry stringe la mascella, perché tutte quelle parole sembrano dire la verità?

Louis sta dormendo quando Harry entra nella sua camera. Si è fatto un giro di un paio d’ore per liberare un po’ i pensieri e quando è tornato a casa Tomlinson si è diretto immediatamente nella stanza di Louis.  
Gli accarezza il viso con la punta delle dita e poi i capelli, Louis è bellissimo anche con i gli occhi contornati di rosso e le labbra chiuse in una smorfia triste.  
Continua ad accarezzarlo prima di aprire il comodino per vedere cosa nasconde e, tra gli ultimi preservativi che hanno comprato e il tubetto di lubrificante, quaderni, un orologio vecchio e alcune figurine dei Pokémon trova due collane identiche. Le loro collanine.  
Gli viene da piangere mentre cerca sotto al materasso, stando attendo a non svegliare Louis, un pezzo di carta e eccola lì, la prima canzone che ha scritto per loro due. Si porta una mano sulla bocca per reprimere un singhiozzo e legge quelle righe che Louis ha sottolineato di rosso e cerchiato. Nota che il foglio è stato strappato a metà e poi rimesso a posto con del nastro adesivo.  
«Perdonami» gli dice prima di lasciare tutto lì accanto e poi scappare via da casa Tomlinson.

Doncaster è preoccupata, non sa perché ma Harry Styles fa le valigie e raggiunge l’aeroporto più in fretta che può.

_«Non ti amo più».  
Louis sussulta, il suo cuore perde un battito. Spera che Harry stia scherzando e che lo stia prendendo in giro perché, cazzo, gliel’ha detto il giorno prima che lo ama.  
«Che stai dicendo?» gli chiede nascondendo le mani nella tasca della felpa per non farle tremare. Harry non osa guardarlo negli occhi, ha lo sguardo puntato altrove e, Dio, non sta scherzando.  
«Non voglio più stare con te, Louis, non ti amo più» ripete convinto, alzandosi da letto del suo, ormai, ex ragazzo. Louis guarda il punto su cui era seduto Harry e si morde le labbra per non scoppiare a piangere e pregarlo di non farlo. Non può farlo.  
Non ci crede, non può essere vero. Si chiede se ha fatto qualcosa di male e non trova risposta, è sempre stato fedele ad Harry, onesto e vero come mai lo è stato qualcuno.  
«Non ti credo» mormora tra le lacrime, «non mi dire cazzate».  
Harry si stringe nelle spalle per un attimo prima di togliersi e far cadere la collanina che Louis gli ha regalato per San Valentino un anno prima sul suo letto. Louis ne ha una identica al collo.  
«Mi sono innamorato di Nick Grimshaw» spiega freddo come il ghiaccio, «e non voglio più stare con te»._

Louis piange per qualche giorno.  
Continua a lavorare tutte le mattine al bar e il venerdì e il sabato sera in pizzeria, Lottie non gli parla, Fizzie non gli parla e i gemelli sono ancora piccoli.  
Liam lo rimprovera ogni giorno per essere stato tanto stupido e Niall e Zayn fanno ormai coppia fissa. Eleanor ha passato uno degli esami più importanti e Harry Styles è ritornato a New York.  
Louis lo ha saputo da Anne, la madre di Harry, che «è partito quattro giorni fa, non te l’ha detto?» gli ha detto per telefono quando le ha chiesto se Harry fosse in casa.  
Ha provato a telefonargli per chiedergli qualche spiegazione, perché non gli ha detto nulla e perché è andato via senza uno straccio di bigliettino o qualcosa. Louis è infuriato con lui, lo prenderebbe a schiaffi se potesse per tutto il male che gli ha fatto e che continua a fargli.  
Pensava che fosse cambiato, che il loro rapporto si fosse fortificato dopo aver fatto l’amore e invece si sbagliava. Harry lo ha lasciato come tre anni prima.

C’è una notte in cui piange più delle altre. Ha appena riletto quella canzone che dice “non ti lascerò mai” e “ti amo più di qualunque altra cosa” e si è messo a piangere come un ragazzino contro il cuscino.  
Poi però Lottie apre la porta della sua stanza, posa una tazza di thè sul comodino e asciuga le sue lacrime con le dita e con i palmi.  
«Scusa» gli dice mentre si stende affianco a lui, «ti voglio bene, scusa» ripete e Louis si sente già meglio nell’abbraccio affettuoso di sua sorella. Si stringono forte e restano così fino al mattino dopo.

Passano due settimane di completo silenzio.  
Lottie ritorna ad essere la ragazzina bionda di una volta, si veste in modo decente e si scusa con il suo ex ragazzo. Fizzie inizia a dirgli qualche parola in più, una volta gli sorride anche e a Louis scoppia, solamente per un verso, il cuore di gioia.  
Nel frattempo Liam lascia la sua ragazza ballerina, Niall e Zayn fanno un viaggio a Parigi e Eleanor esce per la prima volta con Max, un ragazzo che le andava dietro da un sacco di tempo.  
La vita continua a scorrere anche senza Harry accanto a lui, come ha sempre fatto, e Louis, anche se ne sente la mancanza, sta cercando di mettersi l’anima in pace perché, Dio, è la seconda volta che Harry va via e lo lascia in un mare di lacrime e dolore.

E invece, poi, qualcuno lo chiama.  
Louis risponde senza fare caso al nome che compare sullo schermo e infila il telefono tra l’orecchio e la spalla mentre lava i pavimenti del bar. «Pronto?» fa strofinando per bene quella parte di pavimento che è stata macchiata da un caffè caduto a terra.  
«Lou» risponde una voce che gli è abbastanza familiare dall’altra parte del telefono e Louis smette di fare qualsiasi cosa. E il suo cuore no, non sta battendo così veloce.  
«Louis, ci sei?».  
Louis respira a fondo e lascia lì a terra lo scopone, «s-sì» balbetta raggiungendo in fretta uno degli sgabelli. È fortunato perché il bar sia ancora chiuso e che quindi non ci sia nessuno che può sentire la loro conversazione.  
«Ciao» fa allora Harry e Louis, non sa come, ma inizia a piangere.  
«Cosa vuoi ancora da me, Harry? Non ti è bastato ridurmi in uno straccio per la seconda volta?» si lamenta appoggiando la testa sul marmo freddo del bancone. Ha iniziato di nuovo ad odiarlo ma, come ogni innamorato cronico sul pianeta terra, lo ama più di chiunque altro.  
Sente Harry sospirare e deglutire, «scusa» gli dice e la sua voce trema, «ho avuto paura, scusa, non sapevo più che fare».  
«E hai preferito abbandonarmi?» lo provoca Louis.  
«No, Louis, ho preferito troncare tutto subito prima che fosse troppo tardi!».  
«Era già troppo tardi, Harry!» urla allora il ragazzo dai capelli lisci, poi tira su col naso e «sei tornato con Nick?» gli chiede con timore.  
Harry aspetta due secondi prima di rispondere, «no» dice secco, «l’ho rivisto, abbiamo parlato ma non c’è stato verso per farmi tornare con lui» continua in modo ragionevole, poi aspetta ancora, «io amo te, Lou».  
Louis smette di singhiozzare e si porta una mano al cuore, «basta» lo supplica.  
«No» fa Harry, quasi arrabbiato, «apri questa cazzo di porta che voglio baciarti».  
In un sussulto Louis si volta e Harry è lì, dietro la porta del bar e con il telefono in mano, i capelli bagnati dalla pioggia e un mazzo di fiori rossi tra le braccia.

Doncaster sospira contenta anche se piove.


End file.
